No me dejes despertar solo
by Lucy.Ayanami.Langley.Tasuka
Summary: Cuando el amor llega es inevitable enloquecer, temer... un roce, una mirada, una palabra tuya que confunde aquel sentimiento que he sentido desde antes de nacer... Realmente Hikaru ¿Ama o no a su hermano Kaoru?
1. Chapter 1

_NO ME DEJES DESPERTAR SOLO_

Host Club Fanfic

Por: Lucy Ayanami Langley Tasuka

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes utilizados aquí no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bisco Hattori, esto es solo un fanfic, una idea proporcionada y patrocinada por mi loca mente.

**Caution:** Este Fanfic tiene temática 100% yaoi, ósea amor entre chavos, ósea 2 chicos guapos tocándose el uno al otro *¬* sino te gusta este tipo de lectura mejor ni entres y ni critiques todo esto es arte aunque les cueste creerlo, recomiendo este escrito para mayores de 18 años ya que habrá escenas subidas de tono, bueno tal vez solo una pero de todas formas quedan advertidos por igual

* * *

**********NoTaS d'la CrEaDoRa*************************************************************

Bueno he aquí mi segundo fic adentrándonos a los territorios yaoi - shonen ai, bueno en si soy muy nueva en esto de escribir fics de este tipo de temática, así que no prometo nada de nada, bueno este fic está basado en Hikaru x Kaoru, personajes del anime de Host Club, espero os guste.

* * *

C A P I T U L O 1

Otro festival había terminado, una vez mas todo había terminado como estaba planeado, claro… con una que otra mini aventura, que de tan solo recordarla, haría reír a cualquiera. Ya no faltaba demasiado para que un nuevo año de estudios comenzara en el instituto Ouran.

En una banca del inmenso jardín de la escuela, bajo la sombra de un gran cerezo en flor, un joven de pelo castaño y ojos dorados miraban fijamente el cielo del medio día, observaba con cuidado, el pasar de cada nube, tratando de encontrarles una forma divertida para reír y quitarse de encima aquella pesadez y, cerrando sus dorados ojos suspiro lentamente, "¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ahora me siento así?, ¿porque?... ¿Por qué, si yo fui el primero que comenzó con todo esto?", pensaba incontrolablemente, cada palabra que gritaba su mente, se incrustaba en su corazón y solo un nombre se tatuaba en este… "Hikaru", su mano derecha sostenía su cabeza y con la izquierda aflojaba su corbata, para respirar mejor.

-Kaoru, ¿Kaoru, donde estas?-, se escuchó a lo lejos el grito gemelo, su otro yo lo buscaba… ¿desesperadamente?, NO… parecía que el tiempo era cruel, rápido y cambiante, ya solo se trataba de encontrar a otro host, porque sino ya no seria el mismo ambiente, ya no serian las mismas clientas, -Kaoru, responde, ¿Dónde estas?-, ya no quería escuchar su voz, ¿porque?, ¿Por qué todo tiene que cambiar?, ¿Por qué se sentía así ahora?, ¿Porque?... cada pregunta sin respuesta que venia de su corazón, parecía una lanza que le atravesaba el alma, -¡Ah!, Kaoru, por fin te encontré, nuestro señor dice que…- el joven no pudo terminar la orden al ver a su otra parte demasiada pensativa, -¿Te pasa algo… Kaoru?-, pregunto el joven de ojos dorados y cabellera castaña también, posando su mano en el hombro de su otro yo, no, ya no era lo mismo, ya no… tormentoso pensamiento, que lo llenaba de tristeza y cólera, -No te preocupes Hikaru, estoy bien, solo quería relajarme un poco de toda esta presión del instituto- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Kaoru, ya no era difícil fingirla, tanto tiempo fingiendo un "amor de hermanos", o una "pelea de gemelos", que el sonreír así, ya no era ningún reto, -Regresemos al Host Club, sino mi señor comenzara la diversión sin nosotros- menciono Kaoru adelantándose a caminar, pero se detuvo forzosamente al ser tomado por la muñeca por su hermano gemelo Hikaru, -Nacimos juntos, siempre hemos estado juntos, y crees que no se cuando me ocultas algo… Kaoru-, la mirada ensombrecida y la voz seria de Hikaru, hicieron que el cuerpo de Kaoru se estremeciera, dejando a este sin habla.

-¡Por fin los encontramos par de gemelos problemáticos, es de mala educación hacer esperar a todas nuestras clientas!- comento de forma principesca un joven alto, rubio y de ojos azules, sosteniendo en una de sus manos, una rosa roja, detrás de el se encontraba, un joven de cabello oscuro, de lentes, escribiendo muy interesadamente en unas hojas, un joven rubio, el cual cargaba entre sus brazos, un conejo rosa de peluche, único recuerdo viviente de su difunta abuela. Y junto a el, como un centinela, un joven alto de cabello corto, que ahorraba palabras a su hablar, también junto a todos ellos, algo despistada, una joven vestida de chico que respondía al nombre de Haruhi. El ambiente se sentía tenso, Kaoru no decía nada, solamente se podía apreciar la mirada ensombrecida del gemelo, Hikaru los miro a todos y al ver a Haruhi, este automáticamente se sonrojó y rápidamente apartó su mirada de ella, Kaoru pudo apreciar perfectamente aquella escena, que al principio era conmovedora pero ahora, ahora era una molesta escena, Kaoru se soltó de su gemelo y se marcho de ahí sin decir palabra alguna, -Kaoru, espera- gritó preocupado Hikaru, -No me digan que es otra pelea fingida- menciono seriamente el joven de lentes y mirada afilada, el cual respondía al nombre de Kyouya, Hikaru se quedo sin habla y automáticamente corrió detrás de su gemelo, Kaoru al oír los pasos apresurados de su otro yo acercándose cada vez mas a el, se detuvo, -¡No me sigas, quiero estar solo!- alzo la voz molesto Kaoru, mirando de reojo a su otro yo, clavando rápidamente su mirada en Haruhi, sonrojándose un poco, y apartando aquel ligero vistazo, se alejo rápidamente de aquel lugar, Hikaru se quedo atónito por aquella actitud, era la primera vez que percibía aquel mirar en los ojos de Kaoru "Parecía otra persona" era la única idea racional que su confundida mente podía expresar, su cuerpo no se podía mover por el impacto de aquel mirar, aun así, Hikaru solo observo como su otro yo, ya desconocido para el, se alejaba, "¿Desde cuando cambio tanto?" otro pequeño pensamiento que chispeaba de su mente, -Deberías seguirle, no es bueno que se queden las cosas así- consejo dulce que expulsó de aquel oscuro laberinto mental al ya desconcertado Hikaru, Haruhi miró a los ojos a Hikaru, este no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, -¡Deberías apresurarte!- orden inconsciente que salió de los labios de aquella joven que pasaba desapercibido su genero, Hikaru solo asintió nerviosamente con su cabeza y se marcho de aquel lugar para aclarar las cosas con su otro yo.

Corriendo, camino a su mansión, recordaba todas las ocasiones en las que se encontraba junto a su hermano, pero ninguno de sus recuerdos daba respuesta a la actitud de Kaoru.

Ya pasado un tiempo, llego a su mansión, ahí le dieron la bienvenida sus sirvientas gemelas, agitado, pregunto por el paradero de Kaoru, -Se dirigió a su habitación y dio la orden de que nadie lo molestara- respondieron las jóvenes, terminando una la frase de la otra, Hikaru, sin importarle, subió rápidamente a su habitación, la cual compartía con su hermano, abrió estruendosamente la puerta, pero nadie se encontraba ahí, desesperado, busco por todas las habitaciones, pero tampoco lo encontró, Hikaru respiro profundamente y tratando de tranquilizarse se dirigió hacia la cocina, en ese lugar, se percató de que alguien mas se encontraba ahí, y acercándose al refrigerador descubrió a su otro yo extraviado, este se encontraba hurgando el aparato electrónico, Kaoru al escuchar a alguien acercándose a el por la espalda, se irguió y cerrando el refrigerador, abrió una lata de bebida, Hikaru se quedo sin habla y sorprendido también, al ver a su otro yo bebiendo, -Kaoru, tu… ¿Tu estas bebiendo cerveza?- Kaoru lo miro de reojo, molesto, -Como crees que voy a beber cerveza si aun soy menor de edad- respondió molesto aquel gemelo, el cual solo vestía un pantalón negro, pegado a su piel, con el cierre a medio cerrar, y solo una pequeña toalla que descansaba en su cuello, ocultando algunas partes de su juvenil pecho, -Pues esa lata no es de refresco, ¡Es de cerveza!- señalo cínicamente el gemelo de cabellera alborotada, su corbata desamarrada, dejaba desabrocharse lentamente aquella camisa escolar, dejando percibir un sutil escote en su varonil pecho, su saco desabrochado totalmente, hacia que su apariencia pareciera la de un rebelde, al admirar esto, Kaoru no respondió al comentario cínico y burlón de su otro yo, al contrario, solo se sonrojó y le dio un trago mas profundo a su lata de cerveza, que erróneamente había cogido, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero esta acción hacia mas evidente el extraño actuar del gemelo, -Kaoru, deberías parar, tu no eres así-, -¡No!, yo no soy así, el que es así, eres tu- respondió sarcásticamente a la seria opinión de su hermano, Hikaru se acerco rápidamente a su hermano gemelo, acorralándolo en la barra de la cocina, -¿Qué Quieres?- pregunto frio y molesto Kaoru al mismo tiempo que tomaba un nuevo trago a su cerveza, Hikaru golpeo la mano de su gemelo, aventando la lata, la cual cayo al suelo, derramando lo poco que quedaba de liquido, Hikaru tomo fuertemente la muñeca izquierda de su gemelo, Kaoru deseaba empujar a su hermano, pero el calor corporal de Hikaru y su aroma se podía percibir cada vez mas fuerte, Hikaru quería alejarse, pero su cuerpo no lo permitía, dentro de su mente se preguntaba el porque se sentía tan nervioso al acercarse así a su hermano gemelo, sino era nuevo hacer una escena igual en el host club y en medio de demasiada gente, aunque esta vez era diferente, pero… ¿Por qué?, ¿Porque su corazón latía así?, sentía un impulso tan fuerte, sin embargo, no podía traducir aquel extraño impulso. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, aquella instantánea pausa, hacia crecer el nerviosismo ante los 2 hermanos. Una gota juguetona de cerveza, escapo de la boca de Kaoru, se deslizaba lentamente por la barbilla del gemelo, Kaoru sentía como aquella gota estremecía su cuerpo, un cosquilleo desconocido que hacia a el excitarse poco a poco, Hikaru también percibió esa gota y sin pensarlo, instintivamente, su lengua detuvo el recorrer de aquella amarga gota de cerveza, que al ser absorbida de la piel de su gemelo tomaba un sabor prohibido, con su lengua recorrió el camino que había creado la fina gota hasta llegar a rozar los labios de su gemelo con los suyos, Kaoru se sonrojó mucho mas, pero su instinto, el cual se conectaba con el de su hermano, le hizo dejar escapar de su boca, un poco de su cálido aliento mezclado con el alcohol, al percibirlo, Hikaru sintió como su cuerpo se excitaba, y sin pensarlo beso a su gemelo en la boca, Kaoru no lo detuvo, era lo k deseaba… Hikaru probaba la boca gemela y saboreaba aquella lengua con sabor a una ambrosia prohibida, el sabor de Hikaru era nuevo, prohibido y delicioso, Kaoru sentía como su cuerpo poco a poco perdía su fuerza al igual que su voluntad, dentro de el deseaba convertirse en un pecador en los brazos de su hermano, imaginaba aquel mundo que solo compartían y conocían ellos dos y, en medio de este, entregarse a sus deseos. Hikaru perdía el conocimiento poco a poco, ya no pensaba, sus instintos lo controlaban, y lentamente, durante aquel beso, alzo a Kaoru, sentándolo sobre la barra de la cocina, abrió dulcemente sus piernas, y situándose en medio de estas, acerco su cuerpo al de su gemelo, rozando su pecho con el de el, Kaoru, siguiendo su instinto y sus propios deseos, rodeo el cuelo de su hermano con sus brazos, ya ninguno de los dos pensaba en la diferencia de lo correcto y lo prohibido, en ese momento el mundo era solamente de ellos dos, Hikaru despego lentamente su boca de la boca gemela, miro aquellos ojos gemelos, que tímidos, trataban de apartar su mirada, su respiración era agitada, parecía que aquel sorpresivo acto había absorbido todo el aliento del joven, Hikaru tomo la barbilla de su hermano inclinándola hacia el, hasta que ambas bocas se apartaban milímetros una de la otra, Kaoru se sonrojó y su facción se volvió inocente, este sin pensarlo mas, se acerco a Hikaru, tratando de corresponder aquel beso que lo había dejado sin aire y lo había vuelto a la vida, y al rozar sus labios poco a poco con los de su hermano, este dio un paso para atrás, soltándose de la tierna atadura de Kaoru, este solo lo miro, Hikaru se había sonrojado mucho mas y tocando con su mano derecha sus labios… su mente confundida solo repetía una pregunta, "¿Qué hice, que es lo que he hecho?", Kaoru lo miro a los ojos, su expresión inocente pasaba a ser mas seria y con algo de molestia, parecía que Kaoru podía leer en los ojos gemelos sus pensamientos, Kaoru solo se bajo de la barra y con un bufido molesto se marcho de aquel lugar… en la mente confusa de Hikaru, desfilaban diferentes pensamientos, preguntas y respuestas, pero ninguna saciaba aquella incertidumbre… tratando de tranquilizarse se dirigió al baño, un regaderazo de agua fría, tal vez lo harían pensar con mas claridad… relajándose ya un poco mas, escuchó su móvil sonar, ¡era Haruhi!, Hikaru no lo podía creer cuando escucho el tono que sonaba desde su móvil, por lo general, a ella no le gustaba utilizar ese tipo de aparatos, Hikaru, sin hacer esperar mas contesto, tratando de que su voz no emitiera su nerviosismo, -¿Cómo esta Kaoru?, ¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con el?- una pregunta con señas de preocupación se escucho de aquel móvil, Hikaru respondió lo mas normal del mundo, para no preocupar a la persona por la cual había comenzado a independizarse, pero Haruhi era demasiado perceptiva y no se iba a dejar convencer tan fácil, -Deberías tratar de solucionarlo, son hermanos, y esa es la mas grande razón por lo cual deberías tomarle mas importancia- Hikaru se quedo callado, aquel pequeño discurso le llegaba muy al interior, -Esta bien, haré todo lo posible para que las cosas sean igual que antes- y terminando de decir esto Haruhi colgó, Hikaru pateo la pared, "Maldición, si supieras que yo, que yo, b-bese a mi hermano, tal vez ya no tendré oportunidad contigo", al otro lado de la puerta, su sombra gemela recargada de la pared, había escuchado la contestación a aquella llamada y molesto, se alejo de ahí antes de ser descubierto por su otro yo.

Hikaru se dirigió a su habitación, de camino a ella, se atormentaba pensando en que es lo que haría o diría al encontrarse con Kaoru, cada pensamiento hacia que el se sonrojara y se pusiera mas y mas nervioso, al llegar a esta, Kaoru no se encontraba ahí, Hikaru tomo un respiro de alivio temporal, al acercarse a su cama, se sorprendió al ver una nota "No me vayas a molestar, de hoy en adelante dormiré en otra habitación, solo. Atte. Kaoru", las manos de Hikaru temblaban, -¿Solo?, ¿Por qué solo?- se pregunto en voz alta Hikaru, "Tal vez, tal vez fue porque lo bese y casi, y casi…" sus pensamientos pasaban de ser tormentosos a concupiscentes, Hikaru, sin pensarlo, se dirigió hacia la habitación a la que supuestamente Kaoru, se había cambiado, al llegar a esta, Hikaru trato de abrir la puerta a la fuerza, pero al tratar de forzar la perilla, esta no se movía, la puerta se encontraba totalmente cerrada Hikaru la golpeo varias veces, tratando de convencer a Kaoru de abrirle, a pesar de esto, Kaoru no respondía, ni siquiera hacia ruido alguno, ya pasados unos minutos, Hikaru ceso sus golpes y solo se recargo de la hermética puerta –Nacimos juntos, siempre hemos estado juntos, pero esta es la primera vez… la primera vez en que te desconozco… y es mas, me desconozco a mi mismo, lo siento- su voz, al decir esto, se podía percibir que se desquebrajaba palabra por palabra, alejándose de ahí lentamente, pareciera que cada pensamiento hacia mas difícil su andar. En la hermética habitación, Kaoru seguía callado, sentado en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas fuertemente, tratando de ahogar aquellas lagrimas desesperadas por un deseo, un pecado que ansiaba cometer, ahogándose en la oscuridad y soledad de aquella habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

_NO ME DEJES DESPERTAR SOLO_

Host Club Fanfic

Por: Lucy Ayanami Langley Tasuka

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes utilizados aquí no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bisco Hattori, esto es solo un fanfic, una idea evolucionada sacada de la mente loca de una fan de la serie.

**Caution:** Este Fanfic tiene temática 100% yaoi, ósea amor entre chavos, ósea 2 chicos guapos tocándose el uno al otro *¬* sino te gusta este tipo de lectura mejor ni entre y ni critiques todo esto es arte aunque les cueste creerlo, recomiendo este escrito para mayores de 18 años ya que habrá escenas subidas de tono, bueno tal vez solo una pero de todas formas quedan advertidos por igual

* * *

C A P I T U L O 2

Las horas pasaron, solo algunos delicados rayos de luz matutina teñían la piel de un joven, que entre sueños, trataba de esclarecer sus propias preguntas, -Señor Hitachiin, su desayuno esta servido- menciono una voz femenina ya conocida por detrás de la puerta, unos dorados ojos se entreabrieron, reflejando su confusión, -Lo tomare en el comedor- ordeno a su sirvienta, contemplo el techo, su mano se movía desconsoladamente sobre el lugar vacío que sobraba en aquella enorme cama, parecía desesperada por encontrar algo… o alguien, y observando como la empuñaba, solo exhalo energéticamente e incorporándose se dispuso a vestirse, tratando de actuar lo mas normal posible. Bajó al gran comedor, traído de un lugar exclusivo de Europa, al llegar ahí, se dio cuenta de que Kaoru no estaba, sin muchos ánimos se sentó y se dispuso a desayunar, ya en la gran limusina, preparada para llevarlo el instituto, observo que su alma gemela tampoco se encontraba ahí.

Ya en el instituto, Hikaru recorría los pasillos de este, cargando su portafolio con su brazo derecho, dirigiéndose hacia su aula de clases, el joven se impacientaba, escuchando los cuestionantes cuchicheos de alumnas y alumnos del instituto, "¡¿Ya vieron?!... ¡Hikaru llego solo!"; "¿Dónde estará Kaoru?";"¡¿Se habrán peleado?!"; "¡¿Estará Kaoru enfermo?!"… Hikaru trato de aparentar seriedad ante tal situación y sin decir mas, abrió la puerta del aula, ahí ya se encontraba Kaoru, platicando con Haruhi… sin muchos ánimos, dio los buenos días y se dirigió a su asiento, trato de no mirar a su gemelo directo a los ojos, ya que sentía que si lo hacia, se sonrojaría o se sentiría mas culpable por lo de ayer en la tarde. Las clases transcurrieron "normales", Haruhi sentía un aire tenso en el ambiente, "De seguro no resolvieron nada y se pelearon peor" pensaba con desgano la joven camuflajeada de chico, los miraba a los dos de reojo, tratando de esclarecer alguna pista del porque tal actitud.

Al terminar las clases, Haruhi salio del aula, custodiada por los gemelos, que seguían indiferentes, -Ya recordé, tengo que ir a la biblioteca de la escuela a devolver un libro, Hikaru, Kaoru, ¿Podrían decirle a Sempai que llegare unos minutos tarde al Host Club?, ¡Onegai!- al decir esto Haruhi se marcho corriendo apresuradamente antes de que alguno retobara alguna excusa, Hikaru solo observaba a su compañera alejándose y automáticamente observo de reojo a Kaoru, este, sin decir nada, con ambas manos resguardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón escolar, se alejo sin decir palabra alguna, Hikaru no lo detuvo, y aunque lo hubiese hecho… ¿Qué podría decirle?, el joven desconcertado decidió mejor recorrer algunos pasillos del instituto para aclarar su mente, después de unos minutos llego a la tercer aula de música… al abrir la puerta, la mayoría de los hosts, ya se encontraban ahí "trabajando", Hikaru sin decir mas, se dejo caer en un gran sofá, en el cual, se podía apreciar una vista generalizada del lugar, sin darse cuenta, su vista, como por instinto, se clavo en su gemelo, el cual, estaba rodeado de varias clientas, la seriedad y frialdad inhabitual de Kaoru era fascinante, Hikaru no podía dejar de observarlo, su actitud seria, su cambiado semblante, su silencio, su frialdad… todo aquel inusitado cambio hacían exhibir a un Kaoru desconocido, hasta para su propio hermano, un Kaoru mucho mas atractivo… al llegar a aquella conclusión en su mente, sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, -Se nota que la nueva actitud de Kaoru, atrae mas clientas que cuando los dos estaban juntos… - mencionó satisfecho, un joven de oscuro cabello, el cual se acomodaba sus anteojos, interrumpiendo levemente su desesperada escritura, y observando curiosamente, al silencioso gemelo que ignoraba silenciosamente aquel sarcástico comentario, -No será… ¿Qué besaste a tu hermano y ahora esta molesto por ello?- comentó convincentemente el joven de anteojos, Hikaru se levanto estrepitosamente de aquel sillón, su rostro nervioso y su mirada maliciosa, observaba cuidadosamente al joven que seguía despreocupadamente escribiendo en su libreta con cierto interés -¡¿Qué – que crees que estas diciendo… Kyouya?!- respondió nervioso el joven, el cual trataba de explicarse mentalmente, como es que su compañero había acertado al centro del problema "¿Cómo lo sabe?... ¡Maldito Kyouya, no seria raro que tuviera alguna cámara oculta en la mansión!... ¿Y si vio lo que paso en la cocina?", al pensar esto, se imagino a un Kyouya sentado frente a su ordenador, destellando uno de los lentes de sus gafas, con una sonrisa traviesa pero a su vez maliciosa dibujada en su rostro, al terminar aquel pensar, Hikaru sintió como caía en un espacio sin fin, agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos y sus ojos desorbitados, -Entonces… si paso algo entre ustedes dos, ayer en la tarde, ¿Cierto?- menciono por la espalda del gemelo preocupado, una joven disfrazada de chico, Hikaru viró hacia su espalda y mucho mas nervioso observo a Haruhi, "¡Ay no!... ¡¿Y si escucho lo que dijo Kyouya?!, Haruhi creerá que soy… que soy ¡Gay!... y ya no tendré oportunidad con ella" pensó desesperada la mente de Hikaru, este automáticamente tomo a Haruhi por los hombros -¡¿Qué tanto escuchaste Haruhi?!- pregunto apresurado el ya hartado gemelo, -¡Ay Hikaru, me lastimas, lo supuse por tu actitud de esta mañana!- Hikaru sintió como un balde de agua helada le caía encima, dentro de si mismo, se autollamo "Baka"… Kaoru, que observaba molesto y detenidamente la actitud de su gemelo, en su mente apareció un solo pensar "¡Hikaru no baka!", acto seguido Kaoru se dirigió hacia una puerta de la gran sala de música, -Espera gemelo inconciente, ¿A donde crees que vas?, aun no terminan las jornadas del club- ordenó con voz principesca, un joven rubio, con una rosa resguardada en sus labios, al estilo tango, Kaoru se giro hacia el joven rubio, -Mi señor, hoy tengo cosas importantes que hacer en casa-, el joven rubio se petrifico ante la fría mirada del solitario gemelo, -Tamaki es mejor dejar las cosas así por hoy- una mano se posó en el hombro del despetrificado joven y con una mirada sospechosa contemplo a su vicepresidente del Host Club, -Tu sabes algo… ¿Verdad, Kyouya?-, el joven de lentes solo sonrió maliciosamente, confirmando aquella sospecha, Hikaru a su vez se quedo callado, Haruhi lo miro con extrañes, parecía que esta vez, la pelea de los gemelos había tomado un giro inusitado.

Ya pasadas unas horas, Hikaru llego a su mansión, ahí, se sorprendió al ver varias limusinas estacionadas en la entrada principal, todas se le hacían conocidas, ya que todas estas pertenecían a sus clientas del Host Club, al bajar de su limusina, subió los escalones principales, cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta, esta se entreabrió y de ella salio un chico nervioso cerrando aquella gran puerta, y recargándose de esta, suspiro profundamente, levantando su mirada hasta que choco con la del recién llegado gemelo, -Kaoru…- fue lo único que pudieron pronunciar sus labios al colisionar su mirada con la de su sombra gemela, aquel instantáneo silencio parecía eterno, el tener a su hermano acorralado con su cuerpo… era mas de lo que la mente de Hikaru podía concebir e instintivamente su rostro se acercaba lentamente al de Kaoru, rozándose ambos labios, hasta que… un grito en coro estremecedor ensordecía los oídos de ambos gemelos, interrumpiendo el proseguir de aquel roce, varias jóvenes en forma chibi se sonrojaban y gritaban emocionas adulando aquel roce.

Después de tal conmoción, Hikaru y Kaoru se fueron a cambiar de ropa, Hikaru, en su habitación, buscaba algo cómodo, sus labios temblaban por aquel suave y dulce roce en los labios gemelos, su inconciente lengua saboreaba lentamente la sombra del sabor de los labios de Kaoru, así mismo se extrañó de sentirse tan tranquilo, ¿Habrá sido por la ruidosa y estruendosa interrupción?, o habrá sido ¿Por que aquel suave contacto esclarecía dudas mudas de palabras en su interior?, Hikaru ya no quería pensar mas y al terminarse de cambiar, se dirigió hacia la estancia, en donde todas sus clientas esperaban, al llegar a la puerta de esta se detuvo, sus pensamientos y sentimientos lo ahogaban de tal forma que se desconecto del mundo por unos instantes, -Todo fue idea de Kyouya- una voz inconfundible excusaba la inesperada presencia de varias jóvenes en la mansión de los Hitachiin, Hikaru se volteo hacia su espalda, volviendo a colisionar su mirada en la de Kaoru, -¿Kyouya?- preguntó nervioso, tratando de no aparentar la necesidad de su cuerpo por rodear a su gemelo, -Si, a una de nuestras clientas, le dio esta nota para que nos la entregara- extendió su mano con naturalidad, entregando la nota de Kyouya a Hikaru, este la tomo rápidamente y la leyó para si mismo "Para que puedan arreglar sus indiferencias entre ustedes dos, entretuve a Tamaki con nuevas ideas de cosplay para el Host Club, y como no terminaron su jornada mínima en el club, les mande a sus clientas a su mansión, para que las atiendan con mas comodidad", las manos de Hikaru temblaban, "¡Maldito Kyouya, solo nos explota!", su semblante se dibujaba molesto, -Es mejor que terminemos esto lo mas pronto posible, quiero tomar una siesta en mi nueva habitación- estiró sus brazos en alto Kaoru, al decir esto, una de sus manos fue tomada rápidamente, su cuerpo estaba una vez mas friccionando el cuerpo de su gemelo –Kaoru, yo… yo… no lo se…- su tartamudear fue interrumpido por unas suaves manos, que tomaban dulcemente ambas mejillas de su rostro, -¿Qué es lo que te preocupa… Hikaru?- una dulce e insinuadora vos susurraba en su oído, el nervioso joven solo se sonrojó, aquel nuevo acercamiento hacia que su corazón palpitara mas rápido, aquel calido aliento que resonaba en su oído, hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera, -Yo, yo necesito hablar seriamente contigo- al decir esto Hikaru se soltó de aquel acoso que lo hacia dudar entre sus sentimientos y su razón, Kaoru solo asintió con su cabeza, observo como su hermano se apresuraba a entrar rápidamente a la sala de estar, donde esperaban impacientes todas las clientas por ver otro roce incestivo y no perderse ningún detalle de este, Kaoru sonrió satisfactoriamente, parecía que su plan estaba dando resultado, Hikaru caía lentamente en la dulce seducción de Kaoru, pero ahora… ¿Cuál será el próximo paso?


	3. Chapter 3

_NO ME DEJES DESPERTAR SOLO_

Host Club Fanfic

Por: Lucy Ayanami Langley Tasuka

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes utilizados aquí no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bisco Hattori, esto es solo un fanfic, una idea evolucionada sacada de la mente loca de una fan de la serie.

**Caution:** Este Fanfic tiene temática 100% yaoi, ósea amor entre chavos, ósea 2 chicos guapos tocándose el uno al otro *¬* sino te gusta este tipo de lectura mejor ni entre y ni critiques todo esto es arte aunque les cueste creerlo, recomiendo este escrito para mayores de 18 años ya que habrá escenas subidas de tono, bueno tal vez solo una pero de todas formas quedan advertidos por igual

* * *

C A P I T U L O 3

Kaoru trataba de no pensar en "¿Y ahora que?", trato de actuar lo mas normal posible, no quería que todas las clientas se dieran cuenta de que los anteriores roces, ya eran por la necesidad de demostrar al desnudo sus auto contenidos deseos en publico, una parte de el, tal vez su propia conciencia, lo sermoneaba en que lo que sentía eran mas celos de hermano por Haruhi, porque Hikaru se separaba poco a poco de el por aquella peculiar joven, pero otra parte de el, tal vez su corazón, rogaba porque aquellos sentimientos encendidos no se quedaran en un sueño pasajero.

Ya sentados juntos uno del otro, platicaban con naturalidad con sus clientas, todo marchaba tranquilamente, tomaban té y comían pastel, Hikaru platicaba sobre la gran mansión de los Hitachiin y alguna que otra historia familiar, Kaoru se sentía aburrir, deseaba que las clientas se marcharan ya, le parecía eternos los relatos y sin darse cuenta, Hikaru, al hacer un ademán, se ensucio sin querer los dedos de su mano con la rebanada a medio comer de pastel, Hikaru, busco nervioso una servilleta sobre la mesa, no obstante, paró al sentir como aquella sucia mano estaba siendo tomada por ambas manos de su gemelo, y la boca de este limpiaba aquella dulce suciedad, su tenaz lengua y boca, saboreaba dedo por dedo degustándolos uno por uno sensualmente, lo cual hizo que Hikaru se sonrojara, y al percatarse de cómo un poco de merengue había ensuciado el mentón de Kaoru, Hikaru tomo otra iniciativa, acorralando con su cuerpo al de su gemelo, con su propia lengua delineo el camino desde el comienzo del pecho de Kaoru, recorriendo su cuello hasta pasar lentamente por el mentón de este, al terminar aquel trazo se separo de su gemelo, el cual, con sus cerrados ojos, dejaban notar el temblar de sus parpados y su semblante exponía una inocente excitación, Hikaru lo miro con una lasciva mirada, Kaoru abrió sus excitados ojos y observo como Hikaru saboreaba con su boca, aquella erótica caricia, todas las clientas hacían el ademan del desmayo al ver esa ardiente escena, muchas sacaban su letrero con la puntación de 1000, a otras les revoloteaban corazoncitos…

Después de unas horas, las clientas se marcharon poco a poco, todas seguían emocionadas por las eróticas actuaciones de los gemelos Hitachiin, los dos las despedían desde la puerta principal de la mansión, al marcharse la ultima clienta, los gemelos se encontraron nuevamente solos, el silencio era demasiado incomodo, Hikaru miro a su gemelo de reojo, tratando de percibir algún gesto, alguna mirada… algo que le comunicara que es lo que tenia que hacer ahora, -¿De que trata "eso" tan importante que tenias que hablar conmigo?- pregunta fría que rompió aquel incomodo silencio, Hikaru volteo hacia su derecha, recorriendo con su mirada al nuevamente frío y serio gemelo, -Este… bueno, yo solo quería…- Kaoru miro a su hermano con curiosidad, pudo notar que sus mejillas ya se habían sonrojado, -Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea- Kaoru comenzó a andar el paso al hacer aquel comentario, sin embargo… su cuerpo fue detenido por un sorpresivo abrazo por la espalda del serio gemelo, -La verdad no se que es lo que me esta pasando… perdóname- la voz de Hikaru se escuchaba de nuevo desquebrajada, Kaoru deseaba volverse y besar la tímida boca del desconcertado gemelo, -¿Y porque pides disculpas?, yo que recuerde no me haz hecho nada malo- respondió seco y tranquilo el gemelo, -¡¿Como dices que no te he hecho nada malo?, dioses Kaoru…!- soltando a su gemelo y girándolo hacia el, -¡Te bese y… y… quise hacer contigo…!- alzó la voz desconcertadamente Hikaru, pero aquella eterna razón fue interrumpida por unos dulces labios, -¿Y quien te dijo que yo no lo deseaba?- al escuchar aquel susurro, Hikaru se sonrojo aun mas –Si que aun eres demasiado inocente, Hikaru- sonrió Kaoru, olvidando su faceta fría y seria, -Y dime, ahora, ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer?- Hikaru se cohibió al escuchar aquella pregunta, "¿Hacer?... ¿Hacer?", sus pensamientos no daban respuesta ante tal cuestión, Kaoru, sin pensarlo, se despego de su hermano y se dirigió hacia las largas escaleras –Cuando te decidas, ve a mi habitación, te estaré esperando- sugirió el cambiado gemelo, Hikaru, mas sin en cambio, se quedo de pie, sin decir nada, observaba como su hermano se alejaba de ahí hasta desaparecer de su vista, este sentía un pequeño dolor en su pecho, y al tratar de ligarlo hacia alguna razón, aparecía la imagen de Haruhi en su mente.

En su habitación, Hikaru se tiro en la cama, miraba la gran luna llena por el ventanal, necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos por Haruhi y mas, lo que realmente sentía por Kaoru, será que el amor sobre protector que siempre había sentido hacia su gemelo, ¿Ahora se esclarecía como algo mas… profundo?, pero eran hermanos, socialmente eso estaba mal, pero el amor, el amor llega y no reconoce edad, genero… pero esto… estaba bien como un juego, un rato de entretenimiento… Kaoru había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia el, además parecía que a su hermano no le disgustaba, ni tampoco se traumatizaba con la idea de que fuera algo mas serio, pero no, no debía ser así, eran hermanos y no era correcto lo que estaba pasando… pero aquel beso en la cocina, aquella caricia prohibida que le hizo sentir a su hermano cuando estaban con sus clientas… dioses, todo era tan confuso.

Se escucho el tocar a una puerta, -¿Quién es?- pregunto un joven de ojos dorados, recostado sobre su cama, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca de manga larga, desfajada, -Soy yo Kaoru- una voz conocida, desanimada, replicaba del otro lado de la puerta, el joven se levanto y al tocar la perilla de la puerta para abrirla, una voz seria se lo impidió, -¡No abras!…es que… no se que hacer… no me entiendo a mi mismo, no se que es lo que realmente siento, somos hermanos… esto no esta bien… no me importa lo que piensen los demás… solo me importas tu…- Kaoru escuchaba atentamente a su hermano por el otro lado de la puerta, cada frase, cada palabra lo hacían sentir que se hundía en el fango de sus propios sentimientos, sentía como era derrotado en su propio juego de seducción, se recargo en la gran puerta, tratando de sentir el calor, el aroma del cuerpo de su hermano, qué confundido silencio sus palabras unos segundos… -Ayúdame…- susurró suavemente el desconsolado joven, Kaoru se sorprendió al escuchar aquella palabra, -P-pero Hikaru… sino estas seguro… yo no… -, -No… no puedo solo con esto- al terminar su interrupción, la puerta se entreabrió, una mano gemela, acaricio suavemente la mejilla del indeciso hermano, terminando aquella caricia en el mentón del joven, la mano gemela lo condujo hacia dentro de la habitación, al entrar, la puerta se cerro herméticamente, Kaoru tomo por los hombros a su gemelo con ambas manos, sus ojos sentimentales, daban el claro mensaje de no saber como comenzar, e instintivamente al ver a Kaoru ahí, no se contuvo y tomando el mentón gemelo se acerco lentamente a el, hasta que ambos labios se rozaron unos con los otros, Hikaru tomo la iniciativa e introdujo temerosamente su lengua en la boca gemela, esperando a que Kaoru lo detuviera, pero no fue así, ya que este comenzó a juguetear con su lengua la de su gemelo, ambas, recorrían cada rincón, acariciando toda la piel interna de ambas bocas, Kaoru acariciaba a su vez, las suaves mejillas gemelas y bajando lentamente aquella caricia, tomo las manos gemelas con las suyas, Hikaru prefirió no pensar mas en lo que era correcto o lo que era incorrecto, y sin pensarlo cayo en la gran cama, encima de Kaoru, este deseaba entregarse a su alma gemela, seria manso, era el momento mas especial para el, su mano derecha se aferro fuertemente con la de su gemelo, no quería que aquella atadura se rompiera jamás, aquel beso era ardiente, incontenible, su cuerpo se quedaba sin aire y sin fuerza para resistirse, parecía que Hikaru absorbería todo su aliento hasta matarlo, sí matarlo, sí, morir por un beso proveniente de la ya no virgen boca de Hikaru… hermoso y mortal pensamiento que emocionaba a Kaoru, no le importaba nada, ni la sociedad, ni si lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era lo correcto o no, si fuera posible… que nunca llegara el mañana, por fin Hikaru despego su boca de la boca gemela que trataba de absorber aliento nuevo desesperadamente, Hikaru acaricio el hermoso y desvariado rostro de Kaoru, este a su vez se sonrojo, los dos eran vírgenes, aunque Hikaru aparentaba mas experiencia en ese asunto, así que Kaoru decidió ya no aparentar ser un "seme" y dejarle ese trabajo a su gemelo, Hikaru a su vez comenzó a besar dulcemente la mejilla gemela, bajando lentamente por el mentón, el cuello, hasta llegar a la altura del juvenil pecho, desabrochando uno por uno los pequeños botones de aquella camisa blanca que le impedían seguir, hasta exhibir el desnudo, el suave y pálido pecho de su gemelo, siguió besándolo, acariciándolo y saboreándolo con su boca, cada pezón era succionado, mordisqueado y humedecido con tenacidad, haciendo que Kaoru ahogara pequeños gemidos, el gemelo se excitaba mas al escuchar aquella dulce melodía y con su lengua creo un nuevo camino desde el pecho, pasando por su cuello y mentón, terminando con un dulce mordisco en la tersa barbilla gemela, los parpados cerrados de Kaoru temblaban por aquellas caricias que comenzaban salvajes y que terminaban dulces y protectoras… un dulce beso termino en la boca gemela y un abatido susurro en el oído de Kaoru… -No puedo hacerlo- la mirada ensombrecida de Hikaru, no le permitían a Kaoru saber que era lo que pasaba, y antes de que construyera alguna pregunta, Hikaru se marcho corriendo de aquella habitación, Kaoru, desconcertado, se incorporo, sentándose encima de la ya abandonada cama, lanzando una almohada hacia la puerta, -¡Hikaru no baka!-.

En otra habitación, Hikaru se metió a la regadera con todo y ropa, su cuerpo empapado por el agua fría, trataba de tranquilizarse, golpeo una de las paredes con su puño, -¡Soy un estúpido!, ¿Por qué, porque tuve miedo?- al decir esto, su cuerpo comenzó a desplomarse sobre el mojado suelo, las lagrimas eran camuflajeadas por el agua que caía de la regadera, al parecer, ahora, ya nada seria igual.


	4. Chapter 4

_NO ME DEJES DESPERTAR SOLO_

Host Club Fanfic

Por: Lucy Ayanami Langley Tasuka

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes utilizados aquí no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bisco Hattori, esto es solo un fanfic, una idea evolucionada sacada de la mente loca de una fan de la serie.

**Caution:** Este Fanfic tiene temática 100% yaoi, ósea amor entre chavos, ósea 2 chicos guapos tocándose el uno al otro *¬* sino te gusta este tipo de lectura mejor ni entre y ni critiques todo esto es arte aunque les cueste creerlo, recomiendo este escrito para mayores de 18 años ya que habrá escenas subidas de tono, bueno tal vez solo una pero de todas formas quedan advertidos por igual

* * *

C A P I T U L O 4

Ya era otro día en el Host Club, todos los hosts se habían reunido, ya que los gemelos Hitachiin no habían acudido ese día a la escuela. En la mansión Hitachiin, los sirvientes no daban razón a la extraña ausencia y el móvil de cada uno de los gemelos permanecía apagado, Honey sempai daba muestras de preocupación, ya que Hikaru y Kaoru nunca habían actuado así, ni siquiera cuando fingían una pelea, Tamaki al contrario, se auto contenía sus propios comentarios, parecía que se había enterado de algo importante, sin embargo, no quería comentarlo con nadie, -Es mejor que hoy lo dejemos así- menciono Tamaki con una inusual seriedad, -¡Pero Sempai, no podemos dejarlos así, hay que hacer algo!- se precipito a responder una ya preocupada Haruhi, Kyouya la miro detenidamente –A veces es mejor dejarlos solos… si mañana no se presentan, entonces… tomaremos medidas mas extremas- sugirió un joven de mirada afilada y palabras tranquilizantes para la joven, -Entonces nos veremos mañana… Kyouya, tengo que hablar contigo- ordeno seriamente King al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a otra habitación mas privada y detrás de el lo siguió su vicepresidente Kyouya.

Haruhi se desplomo sobre su silla, parecía que les preocupaba aquella inusitada situación, pero median su intervención, Honey mas sin en cambio engullo algunos pasteles adjudicando que la forma de actuar de Tama chan le tranquilizaba.

Ya en la otra habitación, Kyouya se sentó en uno de los sillones y continuo escribiendo tenazmente en su libreta al mismo tiempo que observaba a Tamaki caminar de un lado hacia otro, después de tanto mareo Kyouya interrumpió al ya exasperado rubio –Bueno y… ¿De que querías hablarme?-, Tamaki se acerco a su compañero con semblante de espanto y preocupación, -Es que… ¿Es que no haz escuchado los rumores que corren entre todas nuestras clientas?-, -¿Cuáles… los de que los gemelos Hitachiin ahora son Ero gemelos?, si escuche algunos comentarios, y eso… ¿Qué tiene que ver para que pongas tu cara de idiota?- respondió tranquilo y firme el joven de anteojos, los cuales eran acomodados una vez mas, -¡¿Cómo que… y que?!, ¡Son hermanos!, una cosa es solo aparentar, pero esto es mas serio, esto ya no es correcto, son hermanos, no creí que los dos fueran realmente… realmente…-, -¿Y que con que lo fueran?, estas dándole demasiada importancia a este asunto- al decir esto, Kyouya se levanto y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la puerta, -¡Espera Kyouya!, no me malinterpretes, no me interesa si son gay o no, sino que esto es, es… ¡Incesto!, y va en contra de las buenas costumbres-, -Tamaki, si que aun eres muy inocente- al decir esto, Kyouya detuvo su andar, Tamaki continuaba sin creer tal situación y mas las palabras aceptantes de su vicepresidente, -Tamaki, ¿No sabias que lo mas delicioso de este mundo es lo prohibido?- menciono maliciosamente el joven de afilada mirada, -P-pero Kyouya, no me digas que tu… ¡¿Tu estas de acuerdo con todo esto?!, ¡¿Cómo que delicioso?!, ¡¿Cómo que prohibido?!, realmente no te entiendo- respondió estrepitosamente el joven rubio a la espalda de Kyouya, este se giro hacia su compañero, aventándolo hacia el sofá y abalanzándose sobre el desconcertado Tamaki, se acerco lentamente al rostro de su presidente, rozando sus carnosos labios en la oreja del joven rubio, el cual se cohibía al sentir el varonil cuerpo de su compañero rozando con el de él, cercándolo, escuchando su calida respiración tan cerca… -Yo te voy a demostrar que lo mas delicioso de este mundo es lo prohibido- al susurrar esto, dio un suave y sensual mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja del ya nervioso Tamaki… la puerta se entreabrió dejando distinguir a una joven camuflajeada de chico –Tamaki sempai, yo…- al ver tal escena interrumpió sus propias palabras, -Creo que los interrumpí, gomen na sai- termino su frase con desgano, -¿Eh?, no te preocupes Haruhi, solo le mostraba a nuestro presidente, una lección de vida- al mismo tiempo que decía esto, el joven de lascivas intenciones se levanto de encima de su acorralado compañero y se marcho del cuarto, Haruhi no se asombro de tal actitud y como si nada pasara, también se dispuso a marcharse, un ya súper sonrojado Tamaki de forma dramática trataba de explicar aquella situación a su compañera -¡Ja, ja, ja, Sempai, ya sabia que eras un pervertido!- y dándole la espalda a su superior, se dirigió hacia Honey sempai, el cual estaba parado en la entrada de aquella habitación, este le pregunto curiosamente a Haruhi el porque Tama chan se encontraba tirado en el suelo como un muerto, Haruhi sin hacer aspavientos le explico a Honey, que cuando ella entro a la habitación, encontró a Kyouya a merced de Tamaki, pero como no sabia mucho de esas cosas, nada mas pudo relacionarlo cuando Hikaru y Kaoru hacen unas de esas raras poses para atraer mas clientas, honey sin pensarlo dos veces afirmo que Tama chan tiene ciertos gustos extraños por el Bondage y al parecer le gusta ser sometido por otros chicos, Haruhi no entendió mucho de eso, pero si le pareció gracioso, a su vez, Tamaki se postro en un rincón, en su ya acostumbrada pose de encunclillas haciendo garabatos en el suelo con su dedo, -Haruhi cree que soy un pervertido- susurraba constantemente el joven rubio en forma de puchero.

Después de las actividades del club, Haruhi se dirigió hacia su casa, en su mente aun se preguntaba el porque de la actitud de los gemelos, ¿Habrá sido tan grave la situación para que ninguno de los dos se presentara al instituto?... después de un rato llego a su casa, la cual se situaba en un conjunto departamental, al subir las escaleras, se percato de que un gemelo solitario se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta de su departamento, silencioso, esperando la llegada de su compañera… -Kaoru, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto preocupada la joven, el solitario gemelo levanto su mirada hasta que choco con la de Haruhi, este se levanto tranquilo y serio –Venia a pedirte un favor…¿Quisieras tener una cita conmigo… ahorita mismo?- pregunta cortes la cual fue acompañada de una calida sonrisa, Haruhi no entendió el porque de una cita tan repentina, quiso persuadir a Kaoru de que se reconciliara con Hikaru, y antes de decir algo, recordó las palabras de Kyouya… "A veces, es mejor dejarlos solos", aquel serio consejo, rápidamente hizo que Haruhi pensara una mejor solución y sin replicar, acepto tener una cita con Kaoru, esta lo invito a entrar y a sentarse en el cuarto de TV para que esperara mas cómodamente un momento para que ella pudiese cambiar de ropa, Haruhi notaba que Kaoru estaba demasiado pensativo, se creería que ocultaba o planeaba algo, pero Kaoru no era así, si fuera Hikaru, tal vez seria mas probable tener cuidado, pero Kaoru era un joven tranquillo, Haruhi pensaba en alguna forma de ayudar a aquellos gemelos sin necesidad de llegar a los golpes, después de un rato, Haruhi termino de cambiarse y después de escribir una nota a su padre, se marcho con su compañero, sin antes pegar la nota en la puerta del departamento.

En la mansión Hitachiin, Hikaru observaba el reloj, parecía que el tiempo era eterno e imborrable, caminaba de un lado hacia otro, en todo el día no había salido de su habitación, sentía que si lo hacia, se encontraría con su gemelo y se cohibiría demasiado por lo de ayer, después de un tiempo de tanto cavilar, tomo su móvil y le marco a Haruhi, decidido contarle la verdad de sus sentimientos hacia ella y lo que había pasado con su hermano… -¿Bueno?, ¿Hikaru eres tu?- pregunto un poco sorprendida una joven de dulce voz, -Haruhi… yo…-, -No nos interrumpas- atajo velozmente la voz gemela, el cual le había arrebatado el móvil a Haruhi y colgado este automáticamente después de contestar, Hikaru se quedo sin habla, su mano temblaba… "Ese era… era Kaoru" pensó velozmente y sin mas salio corriendo de su mansión, convencido de que debía encontrar a su gemelo. Al mismo tiempo que recorría las calles desesperadamente, solo un pensamiento se repetía en su cabeza… "¿Qué esta planeando hacer Kaoru con Haruhi?"


	5. Chapter 5

_NO ME DEJES DESPERTAR SOLO_

Host Club Fanfic

Por: Lucy Ayanami Langley Tasuka

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes utilizados aquí no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bisco Hattori, esto es solo un fanfic, una idea evolucionada sacada de la mente loca de una fan de la serie.

**Caution:** Este Fanfic tiene temática 100% yaoi, ósea amor entre chavos, ósea 2 chicos guapos tocándose el uno al otro *¬* sino te gusta este tipo de lectura mejor ni entre y ni critiques todo esto es arte aunque les cueste creerlo, recomiendo este escrito para mayores de 18 años ya que habrá escenas subidas de tono, bueno tal vez solo una pero de todas formas quedan advertidos por igual

* * *

C A P I T U L O 5

En la mansión de los Hitachiin, Kaoru no paraba de disculparse con Haruhi… -¡Lo siento, moje tu vestido, de verdad no fue mi intención Haruhi, es que creo que mi mente esta en otro lado!-, la joven solo lo miraba sin decir palabra o reproche alguno, parecía no darle demasiada importancia a tal descuido de Kaoru, este a su vez, ordeno a sus sirvientas gemelas que llevaran a Haruhi a su habitación para que se cambiara de ropa, las gemelas sin perder tiempo tomaron a la distraída joven por ambos brazos y arrastrándola rápidamente la metieron en la habitación del gemelo. Adentro de la habitación de Kaoru, la joven comenzó a quitarse la ropa al mismo tiempo que esperaba a una de las sirvientas por el cambio de atuendo, en aquella habitación se podía percibir un aire de tristeza, Haruhi se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal, el cual permitía admirar un hermoso atardecer… la puerta se entreabrió dejando pasar a una persona, la cual, automáticamente cerró la puerta, Haruhi se giro para agradecer a la gemela por el cambio de ropa, sin embargo, su agradecimiento fue interrumpido al ver a la persona que había entrado a la habitación.

En el departamento de la familia Fujioka, Hikaru trato de forzar la puerta para entrar, sin embargo, permanecía hermética, y sin saberlo, se percato de una nota pegada en la puerta… "Oto-san, salí un momento, fui a la casa de Kaoru, no tardo", Hikaru se preocupo aun mas al leer aquella nota, aunque sabia que Kaoru era de confianza, su nueva actitud era desasosegada y quien sabe como seria ahora su forma de actuar y mas con Haruhi… y sin pensarlo mas, se dirigió rápidamente hacia su mansión.

-Kaoru…¿Qué intentas hacer?- pregunto nerviosa la joven que trataba de ocultar su semidesnudo pecho tras una toalla, el joven se acerco lentamente a ella, tocando su mentón con su mano izquierda, levantándola lentamente hasta que ambas miradas se cruzaron… Haruhi se sentía nerviosa e intranquila, y en un rápido instante golpeo la mano del joven reclamando… -¡¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer Kaoru?!, ¡Este juego tuyo no me esta gustando!- la mirada fría del joven no dejaba exponer sus deseos y sin pensarlo abrazo a la fuerza, por la espalda a la joven, susurrando en su oído… -Te equivocas, esto no es un juego, Haruhi- una mano cacheteo la mejilla del pervertido gemelo, este, mas sin en cambio, enfrió mas su mirada, aventando a la joven, la cual cayo sobre la gran cama, en la que un lascivo deseo aun seguía sin cumplirse, Kaoru se monto sobre ella, tomándola de ambas muñecas con sus manos, dejando inmóvil a la ya conmocionada joven, Kaoru estudiaba a su presa con su frió mirar, Haruhi trataba de forcejear por su libertad de aquel acoso, aunque ya había pasado la misma situación con Kyouya, esta vez era diferente, la actitud y el mirar del gemelo eran diferentes, una actitud que Haruhi desconocía de Kaoru, pero que al parecer hoy dejaría todo claro… El gemelo se acerco lentamente al rostro de la joven… -tu solo coopera- susurro lento y lascivo que salio de los labios de Kaoru al oído de Haruhi, la cual abrió mas sus oscuros ojos.

Pasado un tiempo, Hikaru llego a la mansión, estaba agotado, ningún taxi le había hecho parada, así que tuvo que correr un gran trayecto, pero eso era lo de menos, le interesaba mas saber el paradero de Haruhi y Kaoru, sus sirvientas gemelas le preguntaron a su agobiado amo sino se le ofrecía algo, Hikaru sin perder tiempo, con su voz entrecortada de tanto correr, pregunto por su hermano gemelo, ambas jóvenes le confirmaron que el joven Kaoru ya había llegado desde hace horas a la mansión, acompañado de la señorita Haruhi… y que no habían salido de la habitación del mismo joven Kaoru desde que llegaron, Hikaru se preocupo mucho mas y sin perder mas tiempo, corrió velozmente hacia la habitación de su gemelo, su mente no tuvo tiempo para organizar alguna situación… al abrir estrepitosamente la puerta, se encontró, tal vez, con la peor situación posible…

Kaoru observaba tranquilamente la luna llena que se asomaba por el gran ventanal, la cual iluminaba sutilmente aquella habitación, sentado, sin camisa alguna… mostraba su desnuda espalda hacia aquel inusitado intruso… en la gran cama, una conocida joven dormía apaciblemente, vestida solamente por una fina sabana, la cual dejaba notar que no vestía ninguna ropa debajo de esta, ya que toda la ropa, permanecía despilfarrada sobre el piso de la habitación, Hikaru no podía creer lo que veía, su cuerpo temblaba, deseaba reclamar, gritar, mas sin en cambio su boca enmudecida, le prohibía desahogar cualquier sentimiento… los ojos gemelos de Kaoru, fríos y descorteces le daban la bienvenida… aquel silencio infinito, hizo atormentar mas la mente de Hikaru, el cual, corrió desesperado hacia su habitación… Kaoru a su vez, vigilaba de reojo a su tranquila compañera, la cual seguía dormida, sin percatarse de la intrusa presencia.

En su habitación, Hikaru se recargo de la puerta y poco a poco se desplomo sobre el suelo, sus ojos sentían deseos de llorar, pero a veces el orgullo mismo es más necio y terco… su debilitada mente, solo repetía un pensamiento, un reproche… "¡PORQUE ELLA Y NO YO!"…


	6. Chapter 6

_NO ME DEJES DESPERTAR SOLO_

Host Club Fanfic

Por: Lucy Ayanami Langley Tasuka

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes utilizados aquí no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bisco Hattori, esto es solo un fanfic, una idea evolucionada sacada de la mente loca de una fan de la serie.

**Caution:** Este Fanfic tiene temática 100% yaoi, ósea amor entre chavos, ósea 2 chicos guapos tocándose el uno al otro *¬* sino te gusta este tipo de lectura mejor ni entre y ni critiques todo esto es arte aunque les cueste creerlo, recomiendo este escrito para mayores de 18 años ya que habrá escenas subidas de tono, bueno tal vez solo una pero de todas formas quedan advertidos por igual

* * *

C A P I T U L O 6

Los pensamientos y sentimientos colisionaban en el ser de un joven…"¿Por qué ella y no yo?", pregunta, reclamo, sentimiento que se repetía en cada segundo transcurrido en aquella inmensa habitación, pero, ¿Porque pensaba así?, se suponía que el mismo había llegado a la conclusión de que lo único que sentía por Kaoru era fraternal y no algo mas… su mente confundida se agobiaba cada vez mas, tantas preguntas sin respuesta… ¿Por qué ese pensar?, ¡No!, ese deseo, ¿Por qué sentir celos y envidia hacia la persona por la que había comenzado a independizarse?, su mente, le gastaba bromas, en las cuales, reconstruía lo que pudo haber pasado en esa habitación antes de que el llegara y sustituir la presencia femenina por la suya propia, pero… ¿Por qué esos sueños tan eróticos?, sentimientos que quemaban cada célula…tormentoso frió al no ser él, el rozado por el tacto gemelo… y sin darse cuenta, sus parpados se cerraron poco a poco hasta hundirse en un profundo sueño o tal vez una pesadilla.

Las horas transcurrieron… cualquier menudo sonido hacia despertar a un adormecido joven, la rama de un ya antiguo árbol, golpeaba la ventana por la fuerza del viento, parecía una noche eterna, parecía que el mañana jamás llegaría y que aquella recelosa escena no desaparecía, solo Kaoru, solo Haruhi, solo ellos dos, solo… su cabeza le punzaba, ya le era imposible conciliar completamente el sueño… el joven se levanto de su cama, ¿Salir?, no, no podía hacerlo, parecía que el explorar el mundo exterior lo devastaría, ¿Porque le acobardaba tanto?, era un recelo, un sentimiento de odio, un sentimiento de traición que no lo dejaban sosegarse.

Una vez mas, el sol anunciaba un nuevo día, un día que entre sueños alguien rogaba porque llegara, su cabeza esclavizada por sus indecisiones, no lo dejaban moverse con libertad, ya pasado algún tiempo, decidió marcharse al instituto. En su limusina, su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco, parecía que ya sus resignadas decisiones, por fin llegaban a una definitiva decisión, ni siquiera hacia el esfuerzo por recordar aquella escena que lo había hecho experimentar un receloso sentimiento hacia alguna persona, ni siquiera trató de excusar una continuación a aquella escena al no ver a Kaoru ni a Haruhi cuando bajo a desayunar, parecía que ahora ya todo tomaba forma, pero muy dentro de si mismo, en un rincón desolado y ya casi olvidado de su corazón, tintineaba una chispa de esperanza, de deseo.

Ya en el instituto, ya no era extraño ver a un gemelo solitario dirigiéndose hacia su aula de clases, al abrir la puerta de esta, observo a Haruhi y a Kaoru platicar como normalmente lo hacían, al mirarlos se sonrojó y sin decir palabra alguna, se dirigió hacia su asiento, Haruhi lo observó algo extrañada, Hikaru podría ser necio pero no descortés, Haruhi se giro hacia el recién arribado gemelo para saludarlo, pero Kaoru tomo la mano de su compañera, esta lo miro, su compañero se acerco lentamente a ella y rozando dulcemente sus labios en su oreja, le susurro levemente a su oído… "No le digas nada"… ante la retraída mirada gemela, Hikaru, sin decir nada, se levanto bruscamente de su asiento, golpeando con amabas manos la mesa, todos en el aula callaron inmóviles por tal acción, las miradas mellizas colisionaron unos instantes, la mirada de Kaoru mostraba un sentimientos de decepción hacia su mellizo, mas sin en cambio, los ojos de Hikaru expresaban miles de sentimientos y apartando su mirada se marcho de ahí, Haruhi enmudeció sus palabras ante la actitud de su compañero, solo observo como Kaoru seguía con su mirada a su hermano.

Pasadas algunas clases, Hikaru no regresaba al aula de clases, Haruhi comenzó a preocuparse cada vez mas, parecía que las cosas se ponían cada vez peor y no había demasiadas maneras ya para poder solucionarlo, al pensar esto, miro a su compañero de reojo, el cual observaba frió y pensativo hacia alguna parte del aula de clases, la mirada de Haruhi le gritaba inconscientemente al joven "¡Ve por el!", sin embargo aquel grito no llegaba a ser escuchado. Al terminar las clases, los dos hosts salieron del aula, silenciosos, Haruhi se sorprendió al ver a Hikaru platicando con un profesor, parecía que se estaba excusando por haber faltado a varias clases, el joven observo de reojo a su compañera, pero, al rozar suavemente su mirada hacia su mellizo, el joven tomo una actitud mas seria e indiferente y despidiéndose del profesor se alejo de ahí, Kaoru no dijo nada, pero dentro de el, nacía un sentimiento de sospecha hacia su hermano, pareciera que Hikaru planeaba algo.

Ya en el Host Club, todos los hosts se esforzaban atendiendo a sus clientas, solo como ellos sabían hacerlo, Tamaki se acerco a Haruhi, la cual traía una charola con algunas tazas servidas con café instantáneo… -¡Haruhi!, ¿Sabes en donde se ha metido el problemático de Hikaru?-, -Lo vi platicando con un profesor, pero después se marcho-, -Esta en la dirección- interrumpió tranquilamente un joven de afilada mirada, -Parece que algo importante ha sucedido para que Hikaru este ahí desde hace horas- menciono el joven al mismo tiempo que posaba su mirada sobre el gemelo solitario, -Yo no se nada, por si sospechas de mi, Kyouya- los dos host se miraron mutuamente, Haruhi sentía el ambiente algo tenso, hasta que se abrió la puerta de la sala de música, dejando pasar a un joven de ojos dorados y cabello castaño, el cual traía ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón escolar, -¡¿Que hora crees que es Hikaru?!, ¡No es de caballeros dejar esperando a una dama!- menciono de forma principesca el joven rubio líder del Host Club, el gemelo solo lo observo y sin decir nada paso de el, -Tal vez esta vez te de la razón, Tamaki- comento el joven de anteojos el cual no paraba de escribir en su carpeta, -Antes de que comiences a hacer conjeturas, ten…- Hikaru extendió su mano hacia el vicepresidente del Host club, en la cual, traía una nota, Kyouya la tomo y la leyó, Tamaki, mas sin en cambio hizo puchero, porque nadie le hacia caso, -Es una nota del director, el cual te avisa que a partir de hoy después de clases, me iré con el-, -¿Con mi padre?- pregunto exaltado y algo asombrado el joven rubio, todos estaban extrañados al igual que Kyouya, pero este al final no lo demostraba, Kaoru trato de seguir tomando su ya acostumbrada seria actitud, pero parecía que algo le preocupaba o sentía cierta desconfianza de aquella situación… -¿Y para que te necesita nuestro director?- pregunta seria y tranquila que salio de los labios del joven Kyouya, -¡Es un secreto!- menciono con una sonrisa traviesa el gemelo, -Bueno, los veo después- al decir esto, el gemelo se dirigió hacia la salida y al estar enfrente de esta se giro hacia sus compañeros, los cuales no entendían muy bien la situación y sin mas preocupación y disfrazando sus bombardeados sentimientos por una sonrisa solo menciono, tal vez el comienzo de una catástrofe emocional para Kaoru…-¡Desde hoy ya no asistiré al Host Club…ya que renuncio!-, al decir esto la puerta de la tercera aula de música se cerro, parecía que la gran puerta se movía lentamente al igual que el tiempo y la asimilación de aquellas palabras en la mente gemela, y sin esperar más Kaoru corrió detrás de su otro yo, su mente solo tenía resonando una frase, una frase que quería decir pero no podía… y al llegar a la puerta principal solo observo la limosina de los Sou alejándose del instituto junto con Hikaru…


	7. Chapter 7

_NO ME DEJES DESPERTAR SOLO_

Host Club Fanfic

Por: Lucy Ayanami Langley Tasuka

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes utilizados aquí no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bisco Hattori, esto es solo un fanfic, una idea evolucionada sacada de la mente loca de una fan de la serie.

**Caution:** Este Fanfic tiene temática 100% yaoi, ósea amor entre chavos, ósea 2 chicos guapos tocándose el uno al otro *¬* sino te gusta este tipo de lectura mejor ni entre y ni critiques todo esto es arte aunque les cueste creerlo, recomiendo este escrito para mayores de 18 años ya que habrá escenas subidas de tono, bueno tal vez solo una pero de todas formas quedan advertidos por igual

* * *

C A P I T U L O 7

Un gélido viento soplo en la solitaria escena donde la mitad de dos personas se quedaba observando hacia la lejanía, sus ojos no mostraban vida, parecía que su alma se hundía cada vez más en el silencio y en la oscuridad de un corazón abandonado, su mente colapsada ya no chispeaba alguna idea, algún plan, algún toque mágico que lo hiciera regresar al principio y detenerse así mismo antes de comenzar aquel juego que al principio alimentaba satisfactoriamente su propio ego… su cuerpo perdía fuerzas, sus piernas temblaban, en cualquier momento cederían al peso de su conciencia y antes de que aquella bomba estallara completamente dentro de su ser, una mano en su hombro le detuvo momentáneamente -¿Está todo bien Kaoru?- el joven como por instinto volvió la mirada solo para observar de nuevo aquellos oscuros –Jejeje Claro que si Haruhi, ¿Qué crees que pasaría?..- al terminar de decir esto su mirada volvió a perderse en la lejanía… -Ya todo está perdido- una frase de resignación es lo único que pudo escuchar la joven y sin más, abrazo a aquella alma solitaria tratando de reconfortar y llenar aquel vacio, el cual, ella no veía pero podía sentir, aunque en sus pensamientos podía entender el pesar, pero no sentirlo, solo podía compararlo o igualarlo a cuando su madre falleció –Sabes que yo siempre te apoyare…. Es la promesa que te hice aquella noche…- El joven abrió mas sus dorados ojos con motivo de sorpresa y un ligero color rojo tiño sus mejillas, el no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche en la que al parecer fue el verdadero detonante de todo y sin decir más unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, sus brazos, por instinto, se enlazaron alrededor del cuerpo de la joven que aun permanecía con su uniforme de chico, y sin más sus llorosos ojos descansaron en el hombro de la joven…

La luna brillaba, teñía todo el lugar de un hermoso tono azul, el jardín sin alguna luz obstructora, dejaba admirar un hermoso paisaje, como sacado de un cuento de hadas, unos dorados ojos observaban y admiraban vacíamente aquel paisaje, y una mente molesta por una indecisión que ya había planeado quedarse a vivir en ella, hacia que un joven se preocupara mas por lo que podría pasar mañana, "No sé qué hacer" frase resonante en su mente, todo iba de mal en peor, pero lo peor era si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era en realidad ¿Una mala pasada de Hikaru hacia él y hacia todo aquel juego de seducción?…

Los días transcurrían y aquella alma perdida seguía sin ser vista, Kaoru caía cada vez más en la preocupación al ver que Hikaru ya no asistía a clases, ni siquiera se lo topaba en la mansión de los Hitachiin, su preocupación le impedía dormir, si de por sí, cuando se cambio de habitación, el dormir solo ya era un martirio, pero al despertar y ver a su otro yo en la misma casa o en la misma aula de clases lo tranquilizaba, hasta el hecho de que cada noche se sentaba recargado de la puerta de la habitación que antes compartía junto a su gemelo era reconfortante ya que podía sentir el calor de su otro yo, estaba dicho, Hikaru era su…

La puerta se entreabrió dejando pasar al honorable director del instituto Ouran y detrás de él como un pequeño cachorro, un gemelo solitario… -Buenos días jóvenes, hoy les traigo una gran noticia, su compañero Hitachiin Hikaru será transferido a una escuela del extranjero, por petición de su compañero no diré el nombre, ni el país donde se sitúa el instituto, pero hay que felicitarlo ya que nos representara como digno estudiante del Instituto Ouran-, todos en el aula callaron, otros susurraban duda y otros no podían entender muy bien lo que pasaba, Kaoru era el único totalmente confundido y molesto "Se va, se va, ¿Por qué?... ¿Es tanto tu odio hacia mí?, ¿Es tanta tu confusión de tus verdaderos sentimientos… qué prefieres huir que afrontarme?" todas y más preguntas llegan, iban y venían por toda su mente, pero solo en su mente… ¿Por qué no decírselo?, ¿Por qué no gritárselo?... si fuera posible caer y tocar fondo, arrodillarse ante él, clamar por qué no lo abandone… pero el ego es un ser que te abraza y te inmoviliza y te calla la boca para que solo te tragues aquellas palabras que muchas veces pueden salvar una vida, lo único que escapaba de él es su mirada que aunque su boca fuera enmudecida, su mirada lo gritaba todo, pero los ojos dorados de Hikaru perdían su mirada hacia cualquier parte que no colapsara con la de Kaoru "¿Por qué me evades?, ¿Por qué no quieres admitirlo?" y con la única fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, el ya molesto gemelo se levanto súbitamente de su asiento, dejando caer pesadamente sus manos sobre el escritorio, haciendo tal estruendo que callo aquellos incesantes susurros y sin más corrió fuera del aula, corrió y corrió hasta llegar al jardín del instituto donde se encontraba la secundaria que pertenecía al instituto, y poco a poco sus pasos cedieron velocidad hasta parar enfrente de una antigua pero conocida banca, en ella visualizo reencarnados sus recuerdos en imágenes, dos pequeños gemelos que gustaban de ver a la lejanía, a toda aquella extraña pero diferente gente, la cual no compartían ningún lazo de igualdad, solo ellos... tomados de las manos, siempre, como un lazo inquebrantable en aquel entonces, ahora el volvía a aquel lugar sin ese lazo…

En el host club solo quedaban dos host, ese día fue algo decepcionante, ahora ni Kaoru apareció ahí, -Es mejor que lo dejes así Tamaki-, -Pero Kyouyaaa, esos 2 demonios van a terminar con el host club, o tal vez en el peor de los casos lo tendremos que cerrar por su culpa- decía de forma algo desesperada y exagerada El Rey del Club, -Otra vez como siempre estas exagerando las cosas- al decir esto el joven de oscuro cabello acomodo sus anteojos los cuales relucieron dándole un aire tenebroso, y sin poner algún otro pero Tamaki hizo un puchero, -Además…- cerrando su libreta, -Tu de casualidad no sabrás ¿Qué es lo que está planeando realmente Hikaru con tu padre?- la mirada del vicepresidente cambio, era una mirada penetrante pero que podía seducirte hasta el límite –Realmente no lo sé, solo he visto que el llega con Kaoru y se encierran en el estudio, aunque he tratado de escuchar pero no he logrado averiguar algo- la mirada de Tamaki se escondía hacia cualquier lado el cual no fuera a colapsar con la mirada amenazante de su vicepresidente, -Mientes- dijo sin remordimientos Kyouya el cual ya había pintado aquella singular sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, -¿Q – que estás diciendo Kyouya?- pregunto nervioso el presidente el cual sentía que no podía escapar, conociendo a Kyouya, le llamaría a algún equipo SWAT o algo por el estilo si el escapara, Kyouya sin embargo, apego su cuerpo contra el de su presidente, este por instinto trato de rechazarlo, empujándolo con ambas manos pero estas fueron tomadas rápidamente por las del serio joven y sin más lo lanzo a un sofá que se encontraba detrás de King, este no pudo escapar ya que el cuerpo de Kyouya estaba sobre él, -Tengo mejores formas de sacarte la verdad - y al decir esto su boca se poso en la oreja del joven desprevenido, mordiéndola sensualmente hasta obtener un pequeño y tímido gemido que salió de los nerviosos labios del joven, Kyouya lo miró con una lasciva mirada y bajó su boca lentamente saboreando la barbilla y el cuello del joven, aquella blanquecina piel tenía un sabor muy exótico, Tamaki aprisionaba su mirada con su parpados, parecía un gesto de desagrado pero su piel se estremecía expresando todo lo contrario, podía sentir el respirar de su vicepresidente, aquellas frías manos al igual que su mirada lo acariciaban, -Ky- Kyouya… ¿Por qué?-, -¿No me digas que no te agrada?- y antes de que el joven pudiera responder, su boca trataba de ahogar varios gemido que eran producidos por la lengua del joven jugueteando con su miembro, -¿Vas a decirme lo que sabes? o tendré que hacerlo más rápido para que hables- Tamaki al escuchar eso, pudo sentir que su miembro se derretía en la boca su vicepresidente y entre gemidos Tamaki confeso la verdad, -Ya vez como si lo sabías- y al decir esto Kyouya se levanto acomodándose la ropa y con su ya acostumbrada amable sonrisa dijo: –Bien, si me permites tengo cosas importantes que hacer Tamaki-, Tamaki se enfureció pero al querer reclamar algo su rostro se encendió de color rojo, Kyouya sin más se retiro de aquel lugar…

En la mansión de los Hitachiin… un joven esperaba sentado en la escalera principal frente a la gran puerta, esperando, solo esperando, ansiaba la llegada de alguien, el tiempo ni siquiera se podía sentir, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando ni qué hora era, solo quería que esa persona abriera la puerta, ni siquiera en su mente planeaba, lo que le diría, lo que haría, solo esperar, con su cuerpo inmóvil y una mirada destellando una pequeña esperanza… ni siquiera pudo escuchar acercarse la presencia de sus sirvientas gemelas, -Joven Kaoru tiene una llamada del joven Kyouya- dijo sin más una de las jóvenes, pero aquella sombra no respondió, la joven tomo el teléfono y trato de excusar a su joven amo pero Kyouya la persuadió de que le dijera que su llamada no era para otra cosa sino sobre Kaoru, y al repetir aquella persuasión a los oídos de la solitaria alma, esta reacciono sin mas quitándole rápidamente la bocina del teléfono a la joven… las palabras eran claras, no había duda, y sin pensarlo, sorpresivamente salió corriendo hacia algún rumbo y con gran desesperación, en su mente solo repetía aquellas palabras "No sé si crees que todo te va a llegar de la nada o que si te quedas sentado esperando algo increíble sucederá, pero lamento decirte que él no llegara, Hikaru se va hoy en la noche a Estados Unidos, al parecer a la escuela que va no es solo en representación de nuestro instituto, piensa quedarse allá por varios años tal vez para siempre, a las 8 de la noche sale su vuelo te queda menos de…" su mente, su alma y su corazón se conectaron juntos en el mismo pensamiento… "No te lo voy a permitir…"


	8. Chapter 8

_NO ME DEJES DESPERTAR SOLO_

Host Club Fanfic

Por: Lucy Ayanami Langely Tasuka

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes utilizados aquí no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bisco Hattori, esto es solo un fanfic, una idea evolucionada sacada de la mente loca de una fan de la serie.

**Caution:** Este Fanfic tiene temática 100% yaoi, ósea amor entre chavos, ósea 2 chicos guapos tocándose el uno al otro *¬* si no te gusta este tipo de lectura mejor ni entres y ni critiques todo esto es arte aunque les cueste creerlo, recomiendo este escrito para mayores de 18 años ya que habrá escenas subidas de tono, bueno tal vez solo una pero de todas formas quedan advertidos por igual

* * *

C A P I T U L O 8

La primer nevada comenzó a caer súbitamente… gélida, al igual que el corazón de un joven, el cual no faltaba a aquella cita diaria en aquel lugar, donde solo la mitad de un alma reencarnaba infantiles recuerdos al lado de su otra mitad, ¿Extraviada?, no, no era así… su otra mitad que decidió escapar de su egoístas sentimientos.

Los días pasaron hasta convertirse en meses, el tiempo transcurría, pero él no podía verlo ni siquiera sentirlo, vivía en un ayer que se repetía día tras día, en su vaga mente solo una frase se repetía día tras día "Mañana volverá…" y siempre de pie en el mismo lugar junto a aquella banca en la que él era protegido por aquel lazo protector y que en ese momento, con esa dulce inocencia infantil, jamás seria quebrantado… solo, día tras día… esperando… por él.

Haruhi siempre observaba al ya acabado Kaoru, ya no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera que decir, en el host club el ambiente era triste y la mayoría de los host se encontraban desanimados, -Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que Hikaru se fue a Norteamérica, ¿Verdad?- comento con desanimo un joven rubio al que todos llamaban King, -Si, desde ese día Kao chan no ha venido al club, ni siquiera se le ve por el instituto- agrego tristemente un joven de infantil apariencia al mismo tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza su rosado conejo de peluche, con la mirada triste y seguido de su comentario, una rápida y seria afirmación se escucho de la boca de su centinela, Haruhi no dijo nada, ni siquiera puso atención a aquellos desalentadores comentarios, lo único que ella pensaba era en Kaoru, y que podría hacer ella para levantarle el ánimo, pero su pensar no le llevaba a otra respuesta "Debe regresar Hikaru"… -Es una pena que ni siquiera tu Kyouya puedas averiguar sobre el paradero de Kaoru- dijo maliciosamente Tamaki observando a su vicepresidente el cual tomo una facción de molestia, -Claro si no hubiese sido idea de tu padre, contactar al mío y convenir con el de que me prohibiera el acceso a los medios para encontrarlo… se nota que nuestro director es muy inteligente y perceptivo, lo malo es que al parecer no son dones que se hereden- al escuchar esto Tamaki se enfado y comenzó a hacer pucheros, -¡Ya basta ustedes dos!, ¡¿No ves la situación en la que estamos Sempai?!, ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, Kaoru cada día se ve peor!- dijo de forma molesta y desesperada la joven, Tamaki sonrió y gentilmente acaricio la cabeza de su compañera –Entiendo tu preocupación Haruhi…- cambiando su tranquilo semblante por uno más triste –Pero ni siquiera yo se que hacer, es mejor por el momento tratar de hablar con Kaoru, darle nuestro apoyo- Kyouya observaba fijamente a su presidente con mucho detenimiento, parecía que estaba estudiándolo con cada palabra y movimiento que él decía y hacia, parecía que el joven de afilada mirada sospechaba algo.

Ya en la mansión Hitachiin, Kaoru volvía como ya era costumbre con un aura de tristeza, las jóvenes gemelas sirvientas la daban la bienvenida como siempre, pero la respuesta era la misma… solo un gran silencio y una mirada perdida, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía como un soldado hacia su verdadera habitación, ya que después de que se marchara su otro yo a Norteamérica, decidió mudarse de nuevo a aquella habitación que aunque ya solitaria, era el único recuerdo físico que él podía abrazar, aunque ya había pasado tiempo desde su partida, el aroma de Hikaru permanecía en aquella cama… el silencio y la soledad eran impenetrables...

En la mansión Ootori, un joven de oscuras gafas, trataba de estudiar, pero la frustración de, por primera vez en su vida prohibirle ciertos retos que llenaban su propia satisfacción, no le permitían concentrarse en aquellos problemas matemáticos, sin más se escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse –Te dije que necesito estar solo, hermana- ordeno de forma seria el joven frustrado, -Si ella ya me lo había advertido, pero de todas formas decidí venir a verte Kyouya- dijo sin más un joven de cabellera rubia, Kyouya se sorprendió de ver a Tamaki sin previo aviso y tratando de ocultar su asombro pregunto sin interés al joven recién arribado, que asunto lo traía a su casa, Tamaki haciendo uno de sus clásicos berrinches mencionaba lo cruel y frio que era Kyouya con él, -Bueno si solo venias a hacer una de tus…-, -Se en donde se encuentra Hikaru- Kyouya no pudo terminar su frase al escuchar el comentario de su compañero, -¿Por fin decidiste decirlo, al ver el gran problema en el que estamos?- Tamaki abrió mas sus azules ojos en forma de sorpresa –Kyouya tu ya sabias que…- , -¿Que tu sabias sobre el paradero de Hikaru?, si lo sabia-, -¿Pero desde cuándo?-, -Eres muy obvio- Tamaki observaba maliciosamente a Kyouya tratando de explicarse en qué momento fue tan obvio para la percepción de Kyouya, pero era lógico que se hubiese dado cuenta tan fácil la persona que el tanto admiraba, -No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, nadie del host club te odiara- dijo Kyouya dándole la espalda a su presidente, al mismo tiempo que acomodaba sus anteojos, Tamaki solo se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que su mirada se tornaba triste pero un poco aliviada.

Un teléfono sonó, irrumpiendo el silencio del pequeño departamento, -Pero… es algo tarde… -exclamo con cierta flojera una joven que trataba de estudiar para los próximos exámenes –Por favor… es importante Haruhi-, -Esta bien Kaoru, te veré en el parque…-

La nieve seguía cayendo como lagrimas en el corazón de sentimientos puros, blancos al igual que la nieve pero a su vez gélidos, inundando cada día mas aquel parque de antiguos recuerdos, un joven vestido ligeramente con solo una bufanda amarilla abrigándolo, esperaba solitariamente con la mirada perdida encarnada a sus pensamientos, los cuales, fueron interrumpidos al oír el sonido del pisar de una joven que a diferencia de el venia mas abrigada, con su respiración agitada, ya que al escuchar la necesidad de su compañero por su presencia la hicieron correr hasta aquel lugar, -¿Qué.. Kaoru… paso algo?-, Kaoru al verla tan agitada soltó una carcajada –Hay Haruhi ya veo la razón por la que no cursas la clase de deportes- Haruhi miro extrañada a su compañero, era la primera vez, desde hace mucho que no lo veía reír así, lo cual hizo tranquilizar un poco la incertidumbre que había nacido dentro de ella, -Si, si, si, puedes…-, -Ya sé donde se encuentra Hikaru- menciono sin más el joven interrumpiendo a su compañera, Haruhi se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras -¿Dónde?, ¿Cómo?- sus preguntas vacilantes hacían ver que la joven apenas y podía digerir la noticia con asombro, -Si, Kyouya me mando con uno de sus agentes una carta diciéndome el paradero de mi hermano y hasta venia un boleto de avión hacia Norteamérica dentro de él-, Haruhi se emociono dentro de sí misma y tratando de no perder la cabeza en ese momento le dio apoyo a su compañero, parecía que ya todo se comenzaba a solucionar, pero parecía que Kaoru no mostraba la misma o más emoción que su compañera -¿Qué es lo que pasa Kaoru?- pregunto sin más la joven -¿Eh?- es la única expresión que pudo expresar el joven que aun seguía sumergido en los mares de sus pensamientos –Si, ¿Por qué no estás feliz, es una gran noticia o no?- interrogo aun más la joven al vacilante compañero -¿Cuándo sale el avión?-,-En tres horas- respondió desanimado el joven, parecía que realmente no deseaba marcharse a enfrentar la verdad –Pero Kaoru… ¿No deberías de ir preparando tus maletas?... pareciera que… -, -La verdad Haruhi es que… no iré-, Haruhi se sorprendió al escuchar aquella interrupción -¿Por.. qué?- pequeña pregunta que escapo de la confundida joven, la mano de Kaoru se estiro hacia su compañera, esta sostenía temerosamente el boleto de avión hacia Norteamérica, la joven lo miro con extrañez, -La verdad… después de la partida de Hikaru, lo he pensado y he llegado a la conclusión de que lo que ha ocurrido fue mi culpa, realmente el te ama y se marcho por vergüenza a la confusión que yo le causado en su cabeza, la que debería ir a Norteamérica eres tú, además… (Alzando más la voz) ¡Esta broma se escapo de mis manos realmente yo solo estaba ju…- una bofetada interrumpió súbitamente aquellas amargas y crueles palabras –¡Eres un idiota Kaoru!, ¡¿Cómo te puedes decir esas cosas tan crueles a ti mismo?!, ¡Deja ese estúpido orgullo y enfrenta la realidad, siempre has tratado de crear el mundo a tu gusto sin importarte los sentimientos de Hikaru, jamás te intereso saber realmente como se sentía él, lo único que hiciste fue alimentar tu propio orgullo y tus propias necesidades, y ahora que tienes la obligación de enfrentar su corazón huyes dejando que este asunto lo resuelvan otras personas para que tu no sientas dolor… solo… solo eres un cobarde!- la respiración de la joven estaba agitada, sus palabras llenas de molestia y verdad resonaron en la cabeza del joven, este estaba sorprendido, nunca había escuchado hablar así a su compañera, solo una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro el joven y sin más extendió su mano acariciando la cabeza de la joven tratando con este acto tranquilizarla -Gracias- es lo único que pudo expresar el joven antes de desmayarse en los brazos de la joven, -¿Kaoru?, KAORU- gritaba con mas fervor la joven ya que su compañero no reaccionaba y quitándose uno de sus guantes toco rápidamente la frente del joven, la cual para asombro de esta ardía en calentura, parecía que la espera día tras día por Hikaru hicieron que Kaoru se despreocupara por su salud…

Atardecía ya… la mezcla del naranja ardiente sobre los edificios mostraba un hermoso espectáculo y el débil y refrescante viento que soplaba acariciaba a un joven de ojos dorados, el cual parecía que se había acostumbrado ya a aquel extraño país, y despidiéndose sonrientemente de sus compañeros un mas frio y fuerte viento soplo lo cual hizo que el joven fijara su mirada rápidamente hacia una esquina donde se encontraba un pequeño parque en el cual, una banca abandonaba esperaba a ser ocupada, y en ella observo a su otro yo sentado, con una hermosa sonrisa la cual fue dirigida hacia él, -Hikaru, What's up?!- mencionaron algunos compañeros del joven, este solo parpadeo un poco y observo con asombro que su otro yo había desaparecido como si de un fantasma se tratase, pero un sentimiento de incertidumbre se apodero de su corazón, parece que un mal presentimiento nacía en él, y un solo nombre se escucho en su mente y corazón… Kaoru…


	9. Chapter 9

_NO ME DEJES DESPERTAR SOLO_

Host Club Fanfic

Por: Lucy Ayanami Langley Tasuka

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes utilizados aquí no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bisco Hattori, esto es solo un fanfic, una idea proporcionada y patrocinada por mi loca mente.

**Caution:** Este Fanfic tiene temática 100% yaoi, ósea amor entre chavos, ósea 2 chicos guapos tocándose el uno al otro *¬* sino te gusta este tipo de lectura mejor ni entres y ni critiques todo esto es arte aunque les cueste creerlo, recomiendo este escrito para mayores de 18 años ya que habrá escenas subidas de tono, bueno tal vez solo una pero de todas formas quedan advertidos por igual

* * *

C A P I T U L O 9

La incertidumbre en aquel avión era mortífera, ya no podía espera a llegar, su impaciente corazón no dejaba de molestarlo, quería llegar ya, quería verlo, saber que él estuviera bien, -Por favor quiero verte ya… Kaoru- y apretando su camisa con una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón un joven de ojos dorados y castaña cabellera con señas de preocupación esperaba impaciente su llegada a Japón.

En la mansión Hitachiin solo había penumbras, un doctor salió de la habitación de Kaoru con un semblante serio, este se paró a hablar con Kyouya, los demás hosts esperaban escucharlo también pero sus pocos ánimos se esfumaban al ver los ademanes negativos del Doctor, Kyouya le agradeció con una inclinación y acercándose a sus compañeros les dio la grave noticia, ¡Kaoru está al borde de la muerte!, al parecer su espera descuidada ocasiono que este se enfermara de pulmonía, Haruhi estaba desesperada, quería hacer algo, pero trataba de tranquilizarse, todos los host estaban igual. Pasadas algunas horas la gran puerta de la mansión se abrió y de ella entro un recién arribado gemelo, el cual sin más subió los largos escalones y llegando a las habitaciones se percato de que sus amigos se encontraban ahí con aires de tristeza, todos se sorprendieron al verlo, Hikaru presintió lo peor y sin saludar pregunto rápidamente por el paradero de Kaoru, Haruhi quiso tranquilizarlo pero Kyouya tomo la iniciativa –El está en su habitación, pero está demasiado enfermo de pulmonía, parece ser que descuido su salud y junto a una gran depresión cayó enfermo, sino despierta hoy con el medicamento el podría mo…- y sin permitirle terminar Hikaru entro estrepitosamente en la habitación, ahí se encontraba su gemelo, yacía en la gran cama, su semblante era pacifico pero con algo de pesadez, Hikaru golpeo la pared –¡El… él enfermó por mi culpa!- el ánimo de Hikaru decayó mas, los hosts trataron de calmarlo, pero este les cerró la puerta de la habitación, quería estar solo, con él, sin nadie más… los demás host ya no insistieron prefirieron esperar, aunque Kyouya los persuadió de que estuvieran atentos, -Aunque parezca tarde, es el momento de dejarlo solo con él, no se preocupen, el no hará nada que dañe mas a Kaoru, tal vez, esto es lo que necesitaba Kaoru y a su vez él también… un milagro- afirmo sonriente un joven de rubia cabellera al que todos llamaban King, aquellas palabras tranquilizaron los ánimos de los host, los cuales aceptaron aquella opinión.

En la habitación… el joven gemelo sentía como su corazón y mas su alma se desquebrajaba en miles de partes para que nadie más pudiera juntarlas y reconstruirlas, sus mente agobiada y sus cansadas rodillas se doblaban solas "sin ti… yo ya no valgo nada, sin ti… ya nunca más estaré completo… eres mi conciencia, mi ángel, el espejo en el que me ocultaba para no mostrar aquella personalidad que tu amabas", sin más cayó al suelo ya humedecido de cálidas e impacientes lagrimas, y como castigo sus puños cayeron al suelo, como si estos justificaran su propia culpabilidad a otro ser inanimado.

La noche transcurría, los debilitados y cansados parpados a cada minuto pesaban mas y mas, el haber llorado tanto sin poder solucionar algo que al parecer parecía inevitable, hicieron que el joven sobreexplotara mas su pobre cerebro, parecía que la muerte no solo rozaría una parte de su alma, sino que se la llevaría toda y se quedaría solo…. Sin nadie en la inmensidad del mundo.

-Kaoru…- susurró casi en silencio el desolado gemelo, -Por favor… despierta- unas lagrimas traicioneras a su propia autoestima brotaban de sus desesperados ojos chispeantes aun de una pequeña luz, a la que algunos llaman esperanza, -por favor, solo te pido que despiertes, no me importa si me destierras de tu lado para ya no saber nada de mi, o no poder sin siquiera ser un remplazo temporal de ella, lo único que quiero ver es tu sonrisa, solo una vez más, no me la niegues, aunque sea déjame escuchar tu voz ya sea de odio y decepción- ambas manos tomaron la fría mano del gemelo yaciente en la cama y sin más rozó sus húmedas mejillas con esta, añoraba aquellas caricias hermanas que lo hacían sentir feliz y protegido, ya que no conocía la caricia de una madre o de un padre, la única caricia familiar que estuvo desde su nacimiento fue la de Kaoru, sus pocas fuerzas ya lo abandonaban y poco a poco se que dormido, incado junto a la cama, como un tierno centinela, el cual no dejaba de tomar la mano del enfermo gemelo.

La fría mano comenzó a moverse poco a poco y unos cansados y dorados ojos se entreabrieron, con poca fuerza se movían, lentos, estudiando inconscientemente el lugar, -¿Dónde estoy?- susurro lentamente el gemelo -¿Qué ha pasado?- y tratando de llevarse su mano derecha al rostro, la sintió más pesada de lo normal, como si algo la amarrara a la cama para que no pudiera levantarla, e incorporándose un poco, observo como si de un fantasma se tratase, a su otra parte… dormida, vigilante e inconscientemente reviviendo aquella atadura que Kaoru creía perdida, y sin pedirlo, unas cálidas lagrimas salieron de sus escépticos ojos, ¡¿Estaba soñando, realmente era él?!, y sin importarle la debilidad de su cuerpo trato de incorporarse más, quería amarrar con su cuerpo aquella visión, no le importaba si al hacerlo se desvanecía entre sus brazos como una sombra al igual que en las tormentosas pesadillas que tenía cuando él se marcho, quería sentir su calor, respirar su aroma, su mente ya no razonaba, era desesperante poder gritar su nombre, gritar su necesidad por su cuerpo, su necesidad por recuperar su propia alma que vendió por orgullo, pero su enfermedad se lo impidió tirándolo una vez más en la cama, desesperado por tenerlo tan cerca y ni siquiera poderlo rozar, sus vanos esfuerzos hicieron inevitable derramar lagrimas desesperadas y con su otra mano trato de ocultar su desesperado rostro, gritaba de dolor, gritos que no eran capaces de ser escuchado por oídos humanos.

Entre sueños un cansado joven podía escuchar unos débiles sollozos y entre ellos claramente surgía una frase "¡Te necesito!", lentamente sus dorados ojos se entreabrieron y por simple inercia volteo a ver a donde se encontraba el rostro de su hermano gemelo Kaoru, sus dorados ojos se abrieron mas al ver aquella escena, y por propio impulso sus brazos rodearon a su incontrolable gemelo –Hi-Hikaru- tartamudeo el enfermo gemelo, -¡Por fin, ya estoy en casa!- exclamo feliz y aliviado el perdido gemelo, el cual no trato de contener las lagrimas de felicidad, la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, varios hosts entraron algo preocupados al escuchar ruidos, se sorprendieron al ver aquella conmovedora escena, -¡Kaoru despertó!- la alegría del lugar era inminente, el peor peligro ya había pasado, ya todo comenzaba a ser de nuevo una vez mas alegría y tranquilidad en los corazones de los host, que por primera vez ya no sabían qué hacer, Hikaru no dijo nada mas, los hosts decidieron marcharse para dejar descansar a Kaoru, Hikaru agradeció su preocupación al mismo tiempo que los acompañaba a la puerta principal de la mansión Hitachiin, Kyouya le pregunto a Hikaru sino quería alguna guardia en especial para que cuidaran a Kaoru mientras el descansaba un poco, pero Hikaru ya algo nervioso le agradeció el gesto y le dijo que no era necesario llegar a tal extremo –Además…- menciono Kaoru, los hosts callaron para escuchar lo que el recién llegado gemelo tenía que decir –yo soy el único que realmente puede conectarse a sus pensamientos y sentimientos que no demuestra a nadie, somos gemelos y ese es un lazo que nadie más comprenderá- la mirada de Hikaru demostraba sentimental tristeza, una mano se poso en su hombro –Aunque sea así, el lazo que tienes con todos nosotros, nadie más lo entenderá, así que sabemos que es el momento de dejarlos solos, siempre serán bienvenidos a la tercer sala de música- Hikru se sorprendió al escuchar aquella tranquilizante frase en voz de Tamaki, y al dirigir su mirada hacia sus demás compañeros observo que todos sonreían plácidamente, Hikaru entendió muchas cosas en ese momento, pero decidió callar todas sus ideas y resumirlas en una sola palabra –Gracias-.

Al marcharse sus compañeros, Hikaru decidió regresar a su antigua habitación donde lo esperaba su otro yo, "¿Y ahora?" pregunta resonante que se escucho en la mente del joven , aunque parecía que todo este embrollo terminaba con un final feliz, el sentía que no podía presentarse así sin más ante su hermano, pero ¿Qué podría decir?, decir… ¡Lo siento! ¿Sera suficiente?, y sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos no le dejaron advertir que el ya se encontraba en la habitación, junto a la cama donde descansaba el otro gemelo, -Hikaru ¿En qué piensas?- Hikaru regreso a la realidad y con un rostro de espanto se alejo de la cama, dándole al mismo tiempo la espalda a su otro yo –¿Y-Ya te sientes mejor verdad?- una pregunta tímida salió de los labios gemelos, Kaoru entristeció su mirada, parecía que Hikaru aun lo odiaba, varios sentimientos fugaces llenaron su mente de preguntas sin respuesta, -Si, desde que desperté, el medicamento me está haciendo efecto más rápido, ya recupere la mayor parte de mis fuerzas- su voz era tranquila, fría en ciertas pausas, sus manos temblorosas de impotencia apretaban las sabanas, era desesperante, sus ojos se cerraban en cada reflexión de su mente…. Un gran e ingrato silencio inundo aquella alcoba, la desesperación de Hikaru era mortífera y abrumante "¿Por qué no me miras, será que te causo repulsión y asco, o estas decepcionado de la forma en que te trate y mi debilidad al perderte, al depender tanto de ti, que me hicieron enfermar hasta el punto de rozar a la misma muerte?... eres cruel… pero… es lo que merezco… yo, yo solo quería…", los pensamientos culpables de Kaoru no dejaban de agobiarlo pero una frase de Hikaru no le permitía terminar aquellas auto conclusiones, -Gomen, es mejor que te deje descansar, no me gustaría que tuvieras una decaída grave- menciono el serio gemelo, forzando una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta, parecía que sus acciones no eran otra cosa que una rápida y desesperada huida, -¿Por qué regresaste?- ¡por fin!, ¿la pregunta correcta?, Kaoru no quería que Hikaru se marchara, sentía que si en ese momento le permitía salir por esa puerta sería el fin definitivo, Hikaru solo se quedo de pie, inmóvil en el portal de la puerta, Kaoru impaciente dentro de sí, quería saber lo que su gemelo sentía pero aquella espalda aislaba toda posibilidad, una frase mas iba a ser expulsada de los labios de Kaoru pero su aun sobreviviente orgullo se lo impidió en el momento clave, sus dientes mordían su propio labio inferior "solo mírame, dime que me odias, así por lo menos sabré que sientes algo por mí, ya no me hagas sufrir este indomable y doloroso silencio, ya sé que jamás serás mío, pero… aunque sea regálame el sentimiento de tu odio, por lo menos saber que aun existo en tu vida…" como por inercia el joven enfermo escapo de sus reprochantes pensamientos al ver a la figura gemela junto a su cama, de pie, la mirada de Kaoru no quería alzarse, no deseaba descubrir la verdad en el mirar de Hikaru, ya que aunque el mintiera con palabras dulces, su mirada no lo haría, -Kaoru… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- pregunta fría y seca que resonó en los oídos de Kaoru, una risa nerviosa es lo único que pudo expresar el cuestionado gemelo, -Pe-pero que dices Hika…- una fría mano se poso en el mentón del nervioso joven, levantándolo lentamente hasta que su cobarde mirada colisiono con la del serio gemelo, -Ya me canse de jugar- menciono fríamente Hikaru y antes de escuchar alguna otra excusa que evadiera el tema, sus labios sellaron los del aun todavía nervioso joven, el cual no pudo evitar abrir más sus dorados ojos, ese sorpresivo acto hizo que el joven se quedara paralizado impidiendo corresponder aquel sentimiento, -¿Qué te pasa Kaoru?, ¿No era lo que tu deseabas?- susurró frio y reprochante del gemelo, un momento de shock, del cual al despertar rápidamente, como por inercia aventó a su otro yo lejos de él, -¡Claro que no… no así…no!- las lagrimas desesperadas que corrían sin cesar dificultaban el hablar del joven, al cual los estragos de la enfermedad ya no le molestaban, eran los estragos de sus sentimientos correspondidos a la fuerza, correspondidos falsamente, solo y tal vez para que él lo dejara sin compromiso alguno, sin remordimientos… la excusa perfecta para definitivamente romper ese lazo, Hikaru al contrario estaba sorprendido ante tal actitud -Kaoru- menciono bajo y lentamente el desconcertado gemelo, el cuerpo de Kaoru temblaba, ya no podía soportarlo más, era ahora o nunca, el sabia que lo que en ese momento dijera o hiciera, seria el final de todo, parecía que se enfrentaba a alguien desconocido para él, aquel lazo que se creó desde su nacimiento, ya no estaba presente en aquel momento, y antes de que el pudiese expresar alguna verdad, la disculpa de Hikaru resonó en los oídos de Kaoru –Perdóname… - un gran silencio inundo el lugar, -Sonara egoísta pero… sin ti no puedo caminar solo en esta vida… y por mi propia cobardía casi te pierdo para siempre, por eso… ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE SEAS DE ELLA!- los dorados ojos de Kaoru se abrieron mas y no tanto al escuchar aquella confesión sino al sentir la boca de gemela devorando desesperadamente la suya propia, la lengua de Hikaru era demasiado tenaz, no había espacio en su boca que no hubiese sido humedecida y acariciada por esta misma, Kaoru aun no podía entender muchas cosas, pero aquel beso tan ardiente y sorpresivo parecía que esclarecía muchas cosas, tal vez sus ya exasperados sentimientos le jugaban alguna otra mala pasada y sin más, ambas bocas se separaron milímetros una de la otra, solo para tomar un poco aliento por unos segundos, la mirada tímida de Kaoru, aun escapaba de la de Hikaru y súbitamente su boca era una vez más devorada en un beso, Kaoru temerosamente comenzó a corresponder esa salvaje caricia, su lengua saboreaba y acariciaba la de su hermano, y lentamente abrió sus parpados, hasta que ambas doradas miradas chocaron una con la otra, Kaoru se sorprendió al contemplar los ojos y la mirada de Hikaru que lo observaban, inundados de sentimientos pero a su vez vigilando cada gesto que él hacía, cuidándolo, procurándolo con una mirada que exponía, ternura, cobardía, amor y miles de sentimientos que Kaoru pudo entender, sus brazos por inercia propia, rodearon el cuello de su hermano con algo de miedo y tal vez con un poco de emoción, porque en ese fugaz instante, comenzó a comprender a su alma gemela una vez más, lentamente ambos gemelos se dejaron caer uno sobre el otro en aquella inmensa cama, Hikaru a su vez comenzó a bajar saboreando el cuello de Kaoru bajando por su pecho, acariciando con sus frías manos cada rincón de este, aquellas gélidas caricias hacían que el cálido cuerpo de Kaoru se estremeciera cada vez mas, Hikaru saboreaba cada pezón gemelo chupándolos y mordiéndolos, al principio levemente y continuamente más fuerte, haciendo que su hermano volviera a deleitarlo con aquella hermosa melodía de sus gemidos entrecortados y un poco contenidos, Hikaru levanto su mirada un instante, para apreciar rápidamente el rostro excitado de su gemelo, el cual, mordía su mano empuñada tratando de silenciar aquella tímida excitación, y poco a poco, saboreando aquella pálida piel con su lengua, bajando cada vez más, saboreando el torso hasta llegar a su ombligo, las manos de Hikaru iban mas adelantadas, ya que estas se habían introducido dentro de los pants que vestía el joven enfermo, acariciando su piernas, jugando con sus caricias hasta tocar su suave trasero, -Hikaru- susurro entre pequeños gemidos el excitado gemelo, Hikaru bajo mas al igual que sus manos, las cuales deslizaron lentamente el pants hacia abajo hasta despojarlos completamente del cuerpo de su otro yo, la figura desnuda de Kaoru era hermosa, y más hermoso fue cuando Hikaru apago las luces dejando las cortinas abiertas del gran ventanal para que la luminosidad de aquella gran luna llena entrara por la ventana y acariciara aquella blanquecina piel, haciéndola relucir como el tesoro más grande que pudiese existir en el mundo, Kaoru a su vez se sonrojo e intimidó, la mirada de Hikaru era demasiado diferente, era decidida, lasciva… parecía que el más ferviente deseo del gemelo por fin se haría realidad, si era un sentimiento real o no, eso ya no importaba, si Hikaru iba a mostrar misericordia haciéndolo aunque fuese solo por esa vez suyo, el no se opondría y se entregaría completamente a él, rápidamente Hikaru volvió a retomar aquellas caricias un poco salvajes pero dulces a su vez, y poco a poco llego hasta donde se encontraba el miembro cada vez mas excitado del gemelo y apenas rozándolo un poco con sus labios pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Kaoru comenzó temblar estrepitosamente, -¿Te encuentras bien Kaoru?- aquella pregunta tranquilizo al primerizo gemelo, ya que no sonaba fría, era más bien una pregunta dulce, llena de preocupación, Hikaru subió hasta donde el rostro gemelo se encontraba y colisionándose una vez más ambas miradas, Kaoru solo asintió con su cabeza, Hikaru se monto encima de su gemelo en una pose demasiado sensual, y con una lasciva mirada dirigida hacia su otro yo comenzó a desabrochar su camisa de mangas largas adornada con holanes, Kaoru se sorprendía cada vez más ante los actos de su gemelo, y antes de formular comentario alguno, los dedos de su otro yo habían sido introducidos dentro de su boca, Kaoru los saboreaba, lamiéndolos con gran pasión y dando excitantes mordidas, Hikaru se excitaba cada vez más ante tales actos, inmediatamente volvió a extinguir el aliento gemelo con su boca, ahora era más ardiente, Kaoru se perdía ante tal excitación, su hermano era todo un as en esto de besar, su lengua era desgarradoramente deliciosa y salvaje, desesperado, Hikaru se separo y bajando un poco más rápido, lamio el miembro gemelo, y lentamente metiéndolo a su boca, con movimientos lentos saboreaba y disfruta aquel extraño y dulce sabor, al mismo tiempo que los gemidos más fuertes y frecuentes de su hermano se dejaban escuchar en aquella habitación, Hikaru, dentro de sí mismo sentía alegría, ya que su hermano no lo rechazaba, aunque dentro de él aun había algo de incertidumbre, ya que entre sus caricias presentía algo de miedo en el ser de su hermano, y sin mas comenzó ha hacer movimientos cada vez mas rápidos, metiendo y sacando aquél dulce miembro de su boca, lamiéndolo, mordisqueándolo, devorándolo como la ambrosia mas deliciosa y única, la mano derecha de Hikaru comenzó a masajear los suaves testículos de Kaoru y sacando aquel miembro cada vez mas y mas duro de excitación de su boca, comenzó a lamerlo y bajando mas comenzó a chupetear aquellas suaves bolsas al igual que daba algunas excitantes mordidas –Ahhh… Ahhh…. Hi… ahhh…Hikaru… yo… yo…ahhh-, -No tienes porque contenerte, nadie más sabe cuán cuanto lo deseo, igual que tu- respondió el gemelo ante las palabras entre cortadas por los gemidos de su otro yo, simultáneamente con sus manos masajeaba el completo miembro, y volviéndolo a introducir en su boca, lo mordisqueo haciendo que Kaoru arqueara mas su espalda, sus manos empuñadas entre las sabanas y su estimulado cuerpo olvidaba su miedo y se entregaba ante tal placer, podía sentir cada vez mas como su miembro estaba a punto de derretirse, pero sabía que si se contenía su hermano se enfadaría con él, un grito de satisfacción resonó en la gran habitación y un cálido y blanquecino liquido salpico el rostro de Hikaru, la respiración de Kaoru era agitada, sus brazos cruzados sobre su rostro trataban de ocultar su expresión cohibida, y retirándolas lentamente de este, pudo observar como Hikaru limpio un poco del semen de su rostro con sus dedos, los cuales lambio y con una lasciva sonrisa solo expreso –Eres delicioso Kaoru-, Kaoru se súper enrojeció, aquel acto era más de lo que él podía soportar, no podía creer que la persona que estaba ante él era su indeciso gemelo, -¿Lo hiciste con alguien más en Norteamérica?- pregunto temerosamente el aun excitado gemelo, -¿Qué… no me digas que estas celoso Kaoru?- pregunto maliciosamente el gemelo al mismo tiempo que se volvía a montar sobre su mellizo hasta que ambos rostros estaban cerca uno del otro, el rostro de Hikaru ya era el mismo, ya no mostraba frialdad ni molestia alguna, pareciera que el acto anterior hubiese borrado toda huella de dolor y tormento, Kaoru aparto su mirada, sus mejillas enrojecidas dejaba al descubierto su tierna inocencia, -Baka- respondió ante tales cuestionantes el nervioso gemelo, Hikaru sonrió traviesamente y sorpresivamente beso cariñosamente la frente de su hermano que descansaba en la inmensa cama, la mirada de Kaoru se torno triste, Hikaru pudo leer aquella mirada –son muchas emociones por hoy es mejor que descanses- y a punto de ponerse en pie, los brazos de Kaoru lo detuvieron, ambas miradas volvieron a colisionar, una mirada desesperada por no ser abandonada una vez más escurría encima del ser de Hikaru –No… no me dejes despertar solo- Hikaru se sorprendió al escuchar aquella frase llena de necesidad por él, y con una sensitiva mirada besó a su hermano delicadamente, aquella frase y aquel beso por fin lo decían todo, después de unos instantes, ambas bocas se separaron, -¿Estás seguro Kaoru?- pregunto procurante el gemelo, el otro solo sonrió, Hikaru volvió a encender la llama de aquellos besos, todos eran incontenibles, insaciables, eran una droga total, Kaoru se sentía soñar, por fin se entregaría completamente a su alma gemela, y esta a su vez, lo tomaría por amor y no por odio o venganza o cualquier tormentoso sentimiento, Hikaru no paraba de degustar aquella blanquecina piel, deseaba que aquella noche fuera eterna, y cumpliendo el deseo de ambos, levanto a Kaoru hasta que este quedo incado en alto enfrente de él, comenzó a besa su suave pecho, las manos de Hikaru acariciaban la espalda gemela, bajándolas hasta el suave trasero de su otro yo comenzó a juguetear con su dedo entre las nalgas de Kaoru, sus dedos busqueteaban aquel pequeño y virginal agujero, Kaoru se sentía extrañado, temeroso a la vez, pero al rozar su lengua con la de Hikaru, esos miedos desaparecían, Hikaru tomo otra iniciativa al ver que Kaoru estaba completamente extasiado, cuidadosamente lo guio hasta que este se pusiera en cuatro en frente de él, Kaoru se sentía apenado y avergonzado, nunca había hecho algo así antes, aunque eran gemelos los dos tenían su propia privacidad, Hikaru no quiso entrar inmediatamente en Kaoru, decidió primero prepararlo para no lastimarlo demasiado, en ese rápido instante Kaoru no podía prever lo que haría primero su hermano, su nerviosismo crecía cada vez más, sintió las gélidas caricias provenientes de las manos gemelas en su trasero, y como estas se posaban en cada nalga separándolas lentamente una de la otra dejando al descubierto aquel virginal agujero, -¡ que es lo… Ahhhh!- el mellizo no pudo terminar aquella frase ya que la lengua de Hikaru jugueteando en aquel agujero, ocasionaba varios gemidos de sublime placer, la cálida lengua se introducía en aquella pequeña cavidad, y acomodándose más con la otra mano masajeaba los suaves testículos del joven, a Kaoru le enloquecían todas aquellas acciones, sentía que iba a explotar una vez mas pero antes de que eso sucediese, Hikaru se detuvo y postrándose encima del incontenible gemelo susurro en su oído -¿Estás listo Kaoru?- Kaoru entrecortada voz le pidió a su gemelo que lo hiciera, Hikaru sonrió y tomando su propio miembro comenzó a juguetear la punta de este con el agujero tembloroso y humedecido de Kaoru, y lentamente comenzó a introducirlo hasta que dio una embestida completa con la cual entro completamente en el interior de Kaoru, este a su vez dio un grito, la respiración de Hikaru era agitada, los ojos de Kaoru dejaron chispear algunas lagrimas por aquella embestida, -Comenzare a moverme, solo relájate- exclamo Hikaru gentilmente, Kaoru solo asintió con su cabeza, y poco a poco el gemelo comenzó a moverse dentro del gemelo, al principio con demasiado tacto para que el cuerpo de Kaoru se acostumbrara al suyo, era un poco doloroso aquel acto para Kaoru al principio, pero las embestidas, poco a poco iban aumentando en fuerza y rapidez, podía sentir el miembro de Hikaru entrar y salir en parte, de él, podía sentir como se movía y se excitaba al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Kaoru comenzó a moverse en sincronía de aquellas deliciosas embestidas, sus manos apretaban las blancas sabanas, Kaoru no podía callar tanto placer y comenzó a gemir, y entre estos le pedía a Hikaru que lo embistiera más fuerte y más profundo, Hikaru no renegaba, hacia todo lo que su otro yo le pedía, sus dedos apretaban las caderas gemelas mas y mas fuerte, Hikaru también se excitaba al sentir como el interior de Kaoru era tan estrecho y cálido, como también se contraía aceptando su miembro, excitándolo a la vez, -Kaoru- dijo este, estimulado en sus palabras apegando su pecho a la espalda gemela, aquella sinfonía conjunta de gemidos era hermosa y única, y tratando de que ese acto fuera aun mas inolvidable, una de las manos de Hikaru comenzó a masajear el miembro gemelo al principio lento pero después al mismo ritmo que las embestidas que daba gustoso a su hermano, Kaoru podía escuchar los gemidos de su hermano al igual que su cálido aliento rozaba su cuello y oídos, -Hikaru… si haces… yo… ahhh… voy… a… más rápido-, -Terminemos juntos Kaoru- y al decir esto Hikaru dejo caer su espalda sobre la inmensa cama, dejando a Kaoru encima de él, empalado a su miembro, y sin perder más tiempo Kaoru comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, Hikaru quería llegar ya, pero al sentir como su hermano disfrutaba auto empalarse con su miembro, decidió aguantar aun mas, Kaoru quería llegar ya y al entender esto, su hermano se irguió hasta quedar sentado, deteniendo momentáneamente los apasionantes movimientos gemelos, girándolo hasta que los dos quedaran de frente, los bazos de Kaoru rodearon una vez más el cuello gemelo, Hikaru a su vez dio unas embestidas las cuales hicieron que Kaoru continuara auto empalandose a su miembro, Hikaru mordisqueaba y disfrutaba los duros pezones de su mellizo, su cuerpo no podía negar tanta excitación, los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de placer, el nombre de ambos resonaba en aquellas paredes, ambos se sincronizaban cada vez mas hasta que ambas espalda se arquearon de placer Kaoru corriéndose sobre el pecho de Hikaru y este a su vez dentro de Kaoru.

Los rayos de luz matutina entraban por el gran ventanal, cálidos, rozaban la blanquecina piel de un joven, el cual comenzó a abrir sus dorados ojos, aun soñoliento, trataba de asimilar el lugar donde se encontraba, quizo levantarse, pero unos cálidos brazos se lo impidieron y al girar su mirada, pudo percatarse que su alma gemela estaba junto a él, abrazándolo, después de aquella maravillosa noche, y sin pensarlo, beso dulcemente los labios gemelos, otros ojos dorados se entreabrieron al sentir aquella caricia matutina, sin retraerse contesto al igual, "toc toc toc" se escucho el tocar a la puerta de la habitación, -Señoritos el desayuno está servido- unas voces gemelas conocidas se escuchaban detrás de esta, los gemelos como de costumbre contestaron que ya iban, -Kaoru ¿Realmente te sientes bien como para asistir a la escuela?- pregunto preocupado el gemelo, -Claro, ayer obtuve la mejor medicina, además tenemos mucho, mucho trabajo rezagado en el club- respondió con una reluciente sonrisa el ya recuperado gemelo, Hikaru se sonrojo ya que entendía cada palabra que mencionaba su hermano.

Los alumnos y las alumnos del instituto Ouran estaban sorprendidos al ver llegar a ambos gemelos una vez más juntos, muchos cuchicheos y comentarios se escuchaban alrededor de ellos, y llegando a su aula, los dos abrieron la puerta, ahí encontraron a Haruhi leyendo como de costumbre algún libro de la biblioteca, Haruhi solo sonrió al ver a sus compañeros entrar juntos como siempre, todo parecía transcurrir normal. Ya en el host club todos daban la bienvenida a los gemelos que una vez más estaban juntos y ya nadie daba importancia a los sucesos anteriores, todo era alegría y diversión, terminando ya las actividades, Haruhi estaba platicando con Kaoru esta le preguntaba si no se había sentido mal en el día y que si se había tomado sus medicamentos, Kaoru sonreía ante las interrogantes de su compañera, Hikaru observaba la escena y no le agradaba, los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron mas al sentir los bazos gemelos rodeándole por la espalda y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Kaoru –Gomen Haruhi, pero el es mío- Kaoru se sorprendió al escuchar aquella frase, Haruhi a su vez inclino su cabeza –¿A qué te refieres Hikaru?-, -Que no me importa lo que paso aquella noche, Kaoru es solo mío- volvió a repetir el gemelo con su gesto pícaro, -Aaaah! Te refieres a ese noche, yo que recuerda no paso nada, en si me quede dormida porque fuimos a comer mariscos y me enferme y Kaoru me dio algunas medicinas- Hikaru no podía creer lo que escuchaba y miro molesto a su mellizo el cual daba señas de nerviosismo –¿Que si no te lo dije? Jejejeje ¿Que gracioso no?- Haruhi al ver tal escena decidió marcharse a su casa y dejarles terminar el trabajo de limpieza a los gemelos, Hikaru trato de detenerla para pedir una explicación mas veras, pero Haruhi era demasiado ágil para escapar, Kaoru sonrió nerviosamente y antes de que su gemelo comenzara a alegar, este lo beso apasionadamente, Hikaru respondió aquel tierno beso, -Realmente no paso nada entre ella y yo, tú fuiste el primero- Hikaru se sonrojó al escuchar aquella confesión –Hikaru ay que apresurarnos a terminar, quiero llegar temprano a la mansión- Hikaru jalo del brazo a Kaoru hasta que ambos cuerpos se friccionaban entre sí, -Que importa, aun tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- menciono lascivamente Hikaru al mismo tiempo que besaba apasionadamente la boca de Kaoru.

FIN


End file.
